Grimm's A Christmas Story
by c.a.username15
Summary: The holidays fast approaching, Sabrina, Puck, and the rest of the Grimms try to survive the chaos of Christmas Season, as everyone will learn to appreciate family and love whilst preparing for the big day. Romantic tension between P/S, OOC.
1. Christmas Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters.

Please Review! And check out my other stories!

CHRISTMAS COOKIES

Saturday, December 16th

"_Libeling_, I was wondering if you could help me by baking some cookies for the party later this week. Daphne, Red and I are going to go shopping for the Christmas dinner, Jake going shopping for Christmas decorations with Briar, and Mr. Canis is making and mailing the invitations at the post office as well as visiting the sick children in the hospital."

Sabrina groaned. "Granny, you know I'm a terrible cook."

"Yes, you've told me that multiple times before. But, all you have to do it follow the directions on the package. And I'm sure you can get Puck to help you. He's just in his room, doing who-knows-what."

Sabrina sighed in defeat and accepted Granny's instructions. "Fine. It can't be that tough, considering the directions are right on the wrapping."

"Thank you so much, _libeling_. And remember, Puck can help you. Tell him that I said he has to , or no deserts for a week. All the packages are in the fridge, and, if you could, please make all of them if you have time. Daphne, Red, and I should be back in a couple of hours. Try not to burn the house down or start World War III with Puck. I'll write a note/list of things for you to do."

"Sure, whatever." Sabrina wasn't making any promises, as she sat down to watch TV for 20 minutes before Granny left.

When she heard the garage door slam and the car engine making a raucous as it went down the driveway, she got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and saw about twenty packs of break 'n' make cookies. How many packs did they need for Christmas? It wasn't like that many people would be coming over for Christmas— or, maybe, way more people than she thought were coming over. Who knew? But, she did know it would take ages to make them. Unless, of course, Puck helped. It could and would take half the time.

Sabrina closed the fridge door and walked up the stairs to Puck's room, which never ceased to amaze her. After looking around his room for a minute, she finally found him, lying on his trampoline on his back, tossing a baseball repeatedly up into the air and catching it, his gaze focused on the lake in the other direction.

She strode over there, and came right up onto the edge of the trampoline and rested her hands on it, standing right by the edge of it.

Puck surprised her by speaking first. She'd thought she'd snuck in quietly and undetected, but, clearly, she had not. "What do you want?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

Sabrina sighed, because she knew this was coming. "I was, well, kinda hoping, that, well, you would, help bake cookies, um, with me." She twiddled her hair nervously, anticipating his answer, which she though she already knew.

Puck snorted in response to what Sabrina had said, "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because Granny said you had to."

Puck laughed out loud. "And since when have I listened to the Old Lady?"

Sabrina half-smiled at the point Puck made. "True that. Please, though, can you help me? I'll never get done if you don't help me."

"The answer's still no."

"She threatened to take away you deserts for a week. And remember, the whole next week is going to be composed of holiday sweets and deserts."

He actually looked like he was considering helping her, just because of that threat. "Still not going to help you, because we both know that Granny can't prevent me from eating them anyway, I'll sneak them. Besides, I'm not in the mood for it right now."

Sabrina sighed in frustration, but just as she was about to leave the room, an idea popped into her head. She desperately hoped it would work, as she slowly climbed onto the trampoline, laid on her stomach, faced Puck while being very, very close to him. So very close, that she was almost practically on top of him, the front of her shoulder on top of his chest, her face near the crook of his neck.

Puck, who had been continuously tossing the baseball, suddenly dropped it onto the trampoline as Sabrina scooted closer, placing her hand on his opposite cheek. "Wha—what are you do—doing?"

"Nothing," Sabrina replied as she started twisting her fingers into Puck's hair, which she had to say, was _very_ nice.

Now Puck's breathing had become short and shallow and Sabrina continued to fiddle with his hair, and she tilted her head upward to put her lips near his ear as she whispered, "Pretty please with cherries on top can you help me bake the cookies?"

"Uggghhh." Puck groaned, closing his eyes and sitting up. Only Sabrina could do this to him, make him this vulnerable and agreeing. "Fine. Only this time though. Don't expect it to happen again."

"Yay!" Sabrina squeaked as she jumped up and down on the trampoline "Thanks, Puck!"

Then Puck's heart skipped a beat or two when she gave one of her breathtakingly beautiful smiles. "Whatever. Just don't make me regret this."

As Sabrina turned around to hop off the trampoline, Puck grabbed the baseball he had been throwing up and down in the air and threw it as far as he could across the endless room. It went pretty far, he couldn't tell how far.

But as he stood up and turned around to follow behind in pursuit with Sabrina, he found her watching him with wonder.

She spoke up, "Jeez, Puck. You don't need to show off."

Puck laughed. "As if. I had no idea that you were watching. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were checking me out there." He rolled his shirt up to flex his muscles at her, which she had to say were pretty impressive. She almost gasped at how amazing they were.

Sabrina turned a deep shade of red as she looked down to look at her feet, though there was nothing interesting or new about them. "No. Of course not."

"Sure, 'Brina. Whatever you say."

Sabrina mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath, but somehow, Puck managed to hear it.

"What is that, Sabrina?" He cupped his ear and leaned closer to her. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Wow"."

"Why, thank you! You know I train to do it just for you!"

If it was even remotely possible, Sabrina turned an even deeper shade of crimson red. Puck just threw his head back and laughed at this and opened the door for her, and gestured for her to go first. Sabrina, still looking at her feet, went though the doorway and down the stairs to the kitchen. She couldn't hold back the small smile on her face, though.

As Sabrina entered the kitchen, she opened up the fridge and they both took out what seemed like the million boxes of cookies. Puck sighed in exasperation as well, for he had not realized that there would be this many cookies to make.

"We'd better get started then, if we're gonna have to make all of these."

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement, but then frowned in disappointment as she noticed a note on the counter.

"What's this?" Sabrina wondered out loud, mostly to herself. Puck stopped raiding the fridge, and turned around with a half-eaten sandwich in his hands.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him as he shrugged in response to her, and said "What's what?" with his mouth full of food, partially eaten chunks of the condiments in his mouth still visible.

"Uggghhh," Sabrina groaned, disgusted, as she turned her head the other way. "Please don't talk with food in your mouth. It's extremely disgusting, immature, and VERY unattractive on you."

"Soooooo, then." Puck dragged out the 'o' in 'so', and appeared right beside Sabrina, out of nowhere, leaning over to bump her in what was meant to be an affectionate manner. There was a smirk on his face. "You find me attractive at other times?"

"Wha—What?" Sabrina stuttered, her face turning bright red. "I never said that!"

Puck continued on teasing her, though he would never admit it, he liked seeing her face blush, because he thought it was, gulp, cute. Yes, cute. Not the first thing you'd expect to hear from the Trickster King, Prince of Juvenile Delinquents, etcetera, etcetera. "Yeah, but you implied it."

Sabrina was ready to make a comeback at him. "How do I know that you're only trying to use reverse psychology on me to make me think I'm the one in love with you when you're actually the one in love with me?"

Puck opened his mouth to speak, but he was at a loss for words, dumbfounded at what Sabrina had said. "How could I possibly be in love with you?"

Sabrina looked hurt for a second, but then retorted right back, "I agree. How could I be in love with you either?"

Puck also looked hurt for a moment, but he pretended not to care as well. He had involuntary gravitated towards Sabrina, and was now towering over her, less than a foot separating them. "Well, I could see the millions of reasons why you would fall in love with me, if you already haven't. I'm extremely handsome, with my hair, magnificent muscles, flawless physique, and handsomeness. I'm superb at every sport I do, excel in academics and pranking people. I have a ton of friends, and every girl in our school is in love with me! Now give me a reason why you aren't in love with me!"

Sabrina didn't know what else to say. Almost all the things Puck said were true, except maybe for every girl in school being in love with him. Being honest, Sabrina would say almost only half the girls were in love with him, which was still a quite large percentage of the Ferryport Landing population.

Though she hated to admit it, Puck was very handsome, even when he was caked with mud, worms living in his hair, grass stains on the knees of his jeans, and smelling as if he hadn't taken a shower in a week (which was probably the case anyway). Even when he was scrawny and as thin as he could be at 12 years old and just under 5 feet tall, he was still cute. Even when, at 12, he was strong, but didn't show through his external appearance, he was still cute to Sabrina.

Now, he had changed dramatically in 3 years. He was now just over 16 years old (having turned 16 in October), and a staggering 6', 8 inches taller than Sabrina (who was 5'4). And he would most likely even grow another inch or two, according to the doctor. And yes, Puck visited the doctor (forced upon by Granny Relda). He actually had muscles on his arms, and a six-pack on his chest. How did Sabrina know that? From an interesting day when they went to the pool and she had been drooling over him. But that's a different story. Right now, he had on a long-sleeved brown t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and jeans that hung low on his waist, showing the rim of his red plaid boxers. His hair was a light golden brown, due to its darkening out over the years. There were natural sun-streaked layers of various shades of browns and golds, scattered amongst his hair.

Sabrina shook those thoughts out of her head. No way could she consider Puck to be hot. Because he was not. Definitely not hot.

But the more she said those words, the falser they seemed. "Psshh….Seriously. You think I could be in love with you? How about why you're not in love with me? I'm cute, short, blonde, athletic, smart, have a ton of friends, have a hot body, and every guy in the school is in love with me, except for you!"

Puck, though he hated to admit it, Sabrina was growing to become a beautiful woman. It all started when she had pushed him into the lake when he first met her and Daphne. At first, she was a nuisance, a target for pranks. But as the days and years went by, it was hard not to fall in love with her. On her 13th birthday, in early December, he made the most important, life-changing, emotional, difficult decision he had made in his 4,053 years of life. He had decided to grow up for a mortal, a vulnerable girl who at any moment could die. But she wouldn't ever die, because he would always be there to protect her. If she did happen to die, Puck would find a way to as well. He never thought that he would grow up, he had sworn not to, but that had all changed when she had come along.

It was hard _not_ to fall in love with her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; and his 4,053 years of life, he had seen a lot of things and a lot of women. She was short, but stood as if she was tall, stubborn, but giving and helping all of those around her, smart, but dumb when it came to feelings about them together, as in love, and funny and sarcastic, but serious when it came to, well, serious matters. Her long, spirally curly blonde hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. It was a light golden blonde, but had natural sun-streaked patches of brown and blonde. The clothes she wore suited her curves just perfectly, with a purple long-sleeved t-shirt, a black and white checkered scarf, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly. Her face was perfect, with not a blemish, but several freckles scattered along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She thought she had needed makeup to be beautiful, but Puck thought exactly the opposite. Makeup was okay, but she looked even more beautiful without any on. Her lips were already soft and looked kissable, cheeks always tended to have a natural blush when he was around, and her eyelashes and eyebrows already make her eyes pop. She could have just woken up or get hit by one of his pranks, she would still look beautiful to him. Every day, he had a very difficult time from either wanting to kiss her, stare at her, and one more other thing that her family, or even Sabrina, wouldn't approve of.

Puck had already accepted the truth to what he thought about her. There was no declining it: he was in love with Sabrina Grimm. But, it didn't look like she liked him in that way. Though Daphne said that Sabrina was hopelessly in love with him, he wouldn't believe it until she told him or proved it in some way. Even if she didn't realize she was in love with him until she was 80 years old, he could wait. He would wait for her, and grow up with her to protect her.

In the meanwhile, he pretended as if he didn't like her; as he would get teased relentlessly by everyone. He didn't know how to show his feelings without being overly obvious. And he was terribly afraid of rejection by her.

"Yeah? Well….well…well…" Puck could not find a witty remark to retort back to her.

Sabrina smirked, for she had known that she had won this argument, for now. "Soooooo…. Let's get back to what we were talking about before we started this stupid argument."

She picked up the note that had been innocently lying on the counter, and read it aloud. In Granny's messy scrawl she called handwriting, it said:

_Dear Sabrina and Puck,_

_Daphne, Red, and I are at the grocery store, as we told you, Sabrina. I just realized that we need to shop for all of Christmas gifts and foods, so we'll be back later than we expected, about 11 o'clock tomorrow morning, because we decided to stay overnight on the other side of town to get the late owl and early bird specials for gifts. Jake and Briar are shopping for decorations, and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, because they're also visiting Briar's great-great- granddaughter, who's in the hospital dying of leukemia. Mr. Canis is making and mailing invitations at the post office, and later coming to help us shop after he visits the hospital. So you'll need to bake those cookies and make dinner for yourselves. There's leftover pasta and sauce in the fridge that you two can reheat for yourselves, or if you want, you can go out to eat. But only if you go together. Make sure the house is still standing when we get home, and don't start World War III with Puck, like I told you earlier. Thanks so much libelings, and I'll see you tomorrow, because hopefully you two won't pull an all-nighter with your friends or each other. Remember, I trust you, and don't make me regret this by you two doing ANYTHING stupid._

_Love, Granny Relda_

_P.S.: Puck, you must help Sabrina with baking the cookies, or no desert for a week. I'm counting on you two._

_P.P.S: Be careful, I realized I might have left the sausage on the top of the fridge to thaw. Make sure Elvis hasn't eaten it yet._

_P.P.P.S: Remember that tomorrow, at 1 o'clock, we'll be going to Snow's house to get our yearly Christmas Card picture taken. Please dress nicely, and meet as there at 12:55. Puck, that means something other than your green hoodie, and taking a shower before we go._

"Well, that's just great. I'm stuck with you for," Sabrina looked at the microwave clock, which read 2:53, "almost 20 hours, maybe more."

Puck snorted. "You're the one to talk. I'm stuck with you!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Nice comeback."

Puck sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get started now, so we don't have to spend the whole day together."

"Ohh yeah." Sabrina had forgotten about baking the cookies. She went over to the counter and picked up one of the packages, and tore the seal. After dropping the plastic wrapper on the floor and leaning down to pick it up, she attempted to make conversation with Puck. "At least Granny's not making us bake cookies from scratch. That'd take forever. I mean, last year she was slaving over baking and cooking in the kitchen for over 7 hours, because she wanted everything to be just perfect. Do you remember that?"

Puck didn't say anything. With her back still to him, she said, "Puck?"

When, again, she got no answer, she turned around to see Puck standing right there, staring at her, looking her up and down. This time, she yelled, "Puck!"

Puck literally jumped, he was so surprised. He blushed the slightest bit, but he couldn't help but give her another glance, let his eyes look at her one more time.

Sabrina also blushed, for she was pretty sure that he had given her elevator eyes.

"Were you just me checking me out?" Sabrina asked Puck, hesitantly.

Puck fought back the urge to blush. How had Sabrina caught him? "Who, me?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"Who else would I be talking to? Yes, you."

Puck smirked. "Well, since that question was directed towards me, no, I was not."

She eyed Puck warily, highly doubting his words. "Dork. And you said you weren't in love with me," she said as she turned to get back to work on the cookies. "Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

Puck strode over to the countertop, trying to forget what had just happened, and began to open one of the packages and silently work alongside Sabrina, repeating the same process over and over again: open package, break apart the cookies, place the cookies on the tray, and put them in the oven for 10 minutes.

Sabrina was the first one to break the silence, asking what seemed like a completely random question. "Do you have a partner for the book project in English?"

Puck stopped working and looked over for a minute. It was strange. Sabrina never, ever, asked him about anything that related to academics. "Um…No. Travis wanted to be my partner, but he doesn't do anything."

"Oh. Same here, Melody wanted to be my partner, but she doesn't do anything either." Sabrina looked down, still breaking apart the cookies. "Actually, I think Travis and Melody are partners now."

Puck smiled. "Yeah, I know. Travis has had this huge crush on her for ages."

"Yeah, Melody doesn't stop talking about him either." Sabrina looked up at him and Puck looked down at her, both smiling.

Puck broke the silence. "You wanna be my partner?"

Sabrina laughed. "That depends. Last time you were my partner, we argued the entire time."

He recalled that project. "Yeah, but that was a two years ago. Things are different now."

"Different in what way?" Sabrina asked nonchalantly.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. Things have just changed between us, I guess."

"You got that right," Sabrina mumbled, under her breath.

Though Puck wanted to ask what she meant by that, he decided to just let it go. After a moment, he spoke again. "Well?"

She sighed. "Fine, whatever. You just have to promise to not argue."

"Cool, sure. And you have to promise to at least take my ideas into consideration, and not get all mad at me for little things."

"Okay, deal. When's the project due, anyways?" Sabrina asked, for she had lost track of the days since December had begun, and Christmas break was drawing closer. It was Saturday, December 16th, and their last day before Winter break was Wednesday, the 20th.

"I think she said the day we get back from winter break…don't quote me on that, though."

Sabrina frowned. "Oh, great. We have to get started then soon. There's a lot of work and things that we need to cover, because the book's really long, complicated, and difficult to understand. And we still need to read the book to even get started on the project."

"You just made something that seemed really simple even more difficult."

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, my friends tell me I over exaggerate everything."

"I can see why. Anyways, what book do we have to read?"

Sabrina stopped breaking cookies for a moment, set them down on the counter, and looked up at Puck. "Well, we can choose from three. We can read A Tale of Two Cities, The Way It was Meant to Be, or A Midsummer's Night Dream."

He thought for a moment. "Well, I would love to read A Midsummer's Night Dream, but considering I'm the star in it, I think that would be a bit suspicious and awkward."

"Yeah, just a little." Sabrina laughed. "And I've read that book, as well. Mrs. Smith said we can't do the project on a book we've already read."

He stopped breaking the cookies apart, dumbfounded. "You actually read that book?"

"Yeah, so what?" Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's just… I never thought you would be the one to read that book…You're the last person I'd expect to read it, actually."

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

Puck threw up his hands, in the 'I'm innocent' gesture. "No, not at all. But—"

"Good. What were you going to say after that?"

"I was going to ask who your favorite character was, if that's okay."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side as she thought of the answer to his question. Puck thought this was very cute, as her face scrunched up as she made a much bigger deal out of the question than needed to be. "Well, I think it would have to be you."

Puck was startled. Whenever he read reviews on the book, or asked people what their favorite character was, it had never been him. Everyone thought he was just a nuisance and a pain-in-the-butt. "Really?"

"Really." Sabrina said, sure of her answer now. "I don't know why…It's just that….your personality brings life to the story, it adds comic relief."

He smiled. "That's cool. No one's ever said that before about me. They just think I'm annoying."

Sabrina snorted. "Annoying? In the book? Wait 'till they meet you in real life; then, I think their opinion will change!"

Puck pretended to be hurt. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" But he couldn't help but smile at her.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "It's true. Though I will admit, you're not annoying all the time, and it has gotten better over the years. Only a miniscule amount though"

"I try."

They worked in silence for the next few minutes, quickly finishing up the remainder of the make 'n' break cookies. It had taken much quicker than they had anticipated, probably because they were having such fun while doing it. In truth, it had taken only an hour or two, but with Puck's company, it had seemed like a lot less.


	2. Library

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters.

Please Review with comments and suggestions! Thanks!

LIBRARY

Saturday, December 16th

"Hey, Puck!" Sabrina yelled from her place at the sink.

"What?" Puck yelled back, right next to her, his face right beside hers

In surprise, Sabrina had dropped one of the pans on the floor, and it made a loud, clattering noise. She hastily picked it up again and put it in the sink, right next to all the other clean dishes. "Geez, Puck. You don't have to scare me like that!"

He just shrugged, and waited silently, as showing her to continue on. She sighed, and said, "Well, I was thinking we could go to the library for a bit to pick our book to read, then just come back here and have dinner. Granny said there are leftovers in the fridge."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Sabrina smiled. "Let me just grab my stuff. I'm assuming we're flying there?"

He held up one finger in the 'wait' signal, and walked over towards the window. Outside, there was a foot of snow, and some more was falling on the ground. It was what you would call a peaceful, gentle, stereotypical winter day. "Well, it doesn't look to good. It's tough to fly in the snow, but I guess we could try, but one of us might get hurt."

Sabrina frowned. "Let's not fly then. How about—"

"How about we drive Uncle Jake's Mustang?" Puck interrupted eagerly. Lately, since he had gotten his license (don't ask how), he had taken an interest to cars and driving. Sabrina had never really found them fascinating, she didn't really care what the car looked like as long as it had four wheels and an engine, and got them from here to there.

Sabrina rolled her eyes in disapproval. "How about we don't? We could get in big trouble, since you've only had your license for 2 months, and get in major trouble from Uncle Jake and Granny."

Puck looked at Sabrina. "Yeah, but we're 16. One of us could pass for an adult. You're, uh, nice-looking, and like, influential, so you could probably pass for one, and I'm over 4,000 years old, so I should be a legal adult by now. Heck, I'm older than almost every single person in Ferryport Landing, and one of the oldest everafters there is!"

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying. Puck could get very….defendant about his age. But the first thing he said had made her blush. He thought she was nice-looking and could pass for an adult? What did he mean by that?

"Just because we're 16 doesn't mean that we automatically have rights to do anything we want. And there's no way I could pass for an adult…number one, because practically everyone is Ferryport Landing knows me, and keeping exact track of my age to know how old I'll be when they kill me, and number two, I just don't look like an adult at all, because I'm still pretty short."

"But still…you've changed. You look more like a woman every day, you have the hot body of one ." He winked at her, and Sabrina started to catch his drift. It was the…Uhhh…external bodily changes he had noticed. Need she go into more detail than that? After he realized what he had exactly implied, he put his head down awkwardly and glanced to the side, trying to avoid Sabrina's look.

"Uhhh…I guess so." Sabrina was looking down at her feet as she said that, as embarrassed and feeling very awkward. Still looking at her feet, she mumbled, "Are we going to walk there, then?"

Puck shook away all feelings of discomfort, embarrassment, and awkwardness and tilted his head upwards. "I guess so. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh… sure."

After a minute of just looking at each other, Puck asked, "So you gonna go get your stuff?"

Sabrina blushed furiously, but why, he had no idea. She had been thinking about how Puck looked and how cute he looked when he was frustrated or embarrassed. But then, she realized he looked cute at all times. "Kay," she mumbled, "be right back."

She went upstairs to get things she needed. First grabbing her black pea coat and gloves, she rushed to put them on and she looked to find her cell phone, which was almost out of battery. Granny had a rule that if you were to leave this house, one had to have a cell phone on them, because of emergency reasons. Also rushing about her room, she grabbed her white winter hat, grey scarf, and put on grey boots. After looking around frantically for a minute, she located her small purse, and stashed her cell phone, iPod, chapstick, gum, tissues, pen, small notepad (you never know when you need to take notes on a mystery!), both her and Puck's library card, and her license. It may have seemed like a lot of things, but Sabrina made sure she was ready for anything, because nothing was impossible in Ferryport Landing. Except maybe slamming a revolving door. But, back to the present…

"Ready?" She called down to Puck. He was ready, standing at the foot of the stairs with his black Denali North Face jacket on, a pair of clean jeans, and Nike Sneakers. "Wow, Puck. Didn't know you had to change just to go to the library. Didn't think you were going on a hot date."

"You didn't have to, either." Puck replied. "You ready to go? Have everything?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yep. What about you? I have your library card, but do you have your cell phone?"

Puck rolled his eyes as he turned, ready to open the door. "Geez, you sound like my mother. Yes, I have everything."

Sabrina threw her hands up in surrender. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Just checking."

Puck rolled his eyes yet again and opened the door when Sabrina had come down the stairs. A frigid, cool burst of air shot forward the moment they opened the door. Puck gestured for Sabrina to go first, and he followed in pursuit behind her.

"G-Gosh, if I-I would've known i-it would be this c-cold, I wouldn't have su-suggested we c-come!" Sabrina said, all the while her teeth chattering loudly.

Puck looked over in concern and frowned. He'd thought it was quite nice outside, actually, but that was probably due to him being an Everafter, and being a lot less vulnerable to the cold and danger. Sabrina's cheeks looked beautiful; they were red and rosy, but had a crystallized look to them. Her hair had little flecks of white snow, and she continually kept licking her lips from the dryness, and every time her tongue touched cold air, she would instantly pull it back in again. But when her pearly-whites that were perfectly aligned were clattering loudly, Puck started to get worried. He wasn't a doctor, but he did know that it wasn't a good thing for humans to be out in the very cold weather for very long. He could think of a couple of things that would make Sabrina warmer, but he didn't think she would like it very much. It would certainly make both hers and his blood run warm. And how much he would love to just kiss her right now…

"Well," he started saying slowly, "we should probably hurry to get there soon, because you're not looking so hot right now. Ha-ha, you get it?"

Even in her state of coldness right now, Sabrina was able to glare at him. Puck just shrugged, and then surprised both himself and Sabrina by putting his arms around her in order to keep her warmer. "That better?" He asked.

Sabrina did not want to admit she not only liked the warmth, but the feeling Puck's arms touching her gave her. She just looked up at him, and smiled and nodded. When she turned away to look in front of her to where she was walking, she didn't see Puck's huge grin on his face that continued for the rest of the walk there.

Just a minute later, they had arrived at the library. Ferryport Landing's library was small, but not run-down. It was larger than a small town's one, but not as big as the Library of Congress. After all, Ferryport Landing's library had to hold all of the books about every single fairytale, as well as some variation of other fiction and non-fiction books. Puck graciously opened the door for Sabrina, who stepped in and stomped the snow off her boots, since it had snowed at least another half an inch in the 15 minutes of so that they had been walking.

"Soooooo…" Sabrina said, dragging out the 'o'. "What book should we read?"

"Ummm….what are they all about?" Puck didn't want to get stuck reading some chick flick novel about princesses and love or anything.

Sabrina paused for a moment before responding. "Ummm… I'm not entirely sure, but almost all of them I think have romance elements in them. The Way It was Meant to Be is about a guy and a girl that are in their late teens, and in love, and trying to escape World War II, where one is from a Nazi family and one is from a Jewish family, both living in Poland. They try to run off to somewhere else together and escape the war, even though no one approves of their relationship together except this random hobo old guy."

Puck's face had gotten to a disgusted look on it, and did not want to read this book, due to it sounding like even more like a romance novel that an adventure one, which was what they were supposed to be reading. "Does that one, like have any fight scenes in it?"

"Puck, I haven't read the book yet either. I only faintly know what the summary is about, because if you were paying attention in class, because Mrs. Smith told us about it."

Puck nodded, and Sabrina continued on. "Of course, you already know what A Midsummer's Night Dream is about, since you're in it. And then, the last one, which is…A Tale of Two Cities yet again is about another fight, this time the French Revolution and the build up of it. It shows the lives of a few people and their daily problems with the war, and how it affects the ones they love and the progress of the Revolution as a whole."

"They both sound pretty similar to me. Which one do you want to read?"

"Actually, I'm fine with either one of them."

"No. I don't care either. You pick."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should just see which one that they have in at the library, so we can start right away."

"That's a good idea!"

"That's what I do."

They left the foyer of the entrance into the library and headed downstairs where the adult books were.

"Okay," Sabrina said. "You go and find A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, and I'll look for The Way It was Meant to Be by Benjamin Radley."

"Got it," Puck whispered (because they were in a library). "So we'll meet here, right by the computers, in 5 minutes to see what we've found, then?"

"Sounds good to me," Sabrina whispered back.

Both went their way to looking for the book, and 5 minutes later, they met at the exact spot.

Puck came back with nothing, and Sabrina had two copies of the book The Way It was Meant to Be by Benjamin Radley in her hands. "No luck?" Sabrina asked to Puck, seeing him empty-handed.

"Nope. They only had one copy." He then saw Sabrina carrying two books. "So I guess you managed to find the other book, then?"

"Yeah. By the way, it's called The Way It was Meant to Be."

Puck waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just start reading now."

" 'Kay," Sabrina replied, leading the way into a corner of the library where it was quiet and unoccupied. They sat across from each other at a small table, and started reading it out loud, taking turns with each other.

It wasn't until they reached page 61 (of 343 pages, the font was big) an hour and a half later, things started to get awkward. Sabrina had started to read a dramatic romantic scene between the lovers.

Sabrina had gotten fed up of the main character's emotions and stopped reading. "Why can't he just tell her that he loves her? I mean, it's obvious that he loves her and she loves him back!"

Puck raised his eyebrow. "Really? I only think it's obvious to us, as the readers, because we are given some of her, Kasia Andrzeiewski, 3rd person omniscient thoughts, as well as his. But the way they acted with and around each other makes it seem like they're just friends, though they both love each other deep, deep inside their hearts."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open, so surprised that Puck had actually said something logical that she hadn't thought of before. She quickly closed it though, and continued to say, "But why can't they just tell each other? It's not that difficult!"

Puck started to feel uncomfortable; this was all beginning to seem like déjà vu, and way too similar to the current situation he was in with a certain blonde-haired girl that was his age and lived in his house. Daphne? No. Red? No. Granny Relda? No way! Sabrina? Yes. He felt he had to defend the main character, Bruno Diederich, instead of supporting why they didn't confess their feelings for one another. "Well….it's tougher than you would think. I mean, he might not know if she loves him back, and her might be afraid of rejection by her. Maybe because he's done some things in his past that he thinks would affect the way she currently feels about him. He just doesn't want to get his feelings hurt, because guys actually do have feelings, not just girls….That's basically the main reason why."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side, feeling a sense of déjà vu coming along to what Puck had just said. "Once you put it that way, I guess it does make sense."

He smiled, for he loved being right, and to have Sabrina realize it. "Ha-ha. Told you so."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You don't need to show off and brag right in my face."

"But it's true!"

"Whatever…" Just them, Sabrina's stomach rumbled. "Whoa," she said as she looked down at it.

"Getting hungry?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, just a little. We should probably get going back to the house soon, because Granny doesn't like us going out when it's dark outside."

They gathered all their materials and headed out the door. Outside, the sun was just setting and the snow had gotten worse. Since it was now almost 8:00, the snow had accumulated quite a bit since the 3 hours. Instead of the 6 inches that was there, it was now replaced by another three-quarters of foot of snow on top of that.

Puck's eyes looked eagerly at the snow, and Sabrina's just looked at it in frustration. Sabrina did not like snow for many reasons: it was cold, wet, and sticky, a pain to drive in, and it was annoying to shovel the snow out of her driveway. Oh, and she also got pummeled by a snowball at least every hour. Puck, on the other hand, loved snow, because it was fun to play in and throw snowballs at people. He didn't mind driving in it; it was only a little more difficult to him. "Great," Sabrina said, exasperated. "Now how are we going to get home? They haven't even shoveled anything yet!"

Puck was the one to roll him eyes this time. "Stop worrying, you're overreacting. It stopped snowing, so it's a little safer to fly home now." He then went over to Sabrina and picked her up bridal style. At first, she was hesitant. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sort of. The only thing that could possibly go wrong is if I get distracted or a snowball flies into my face and run into the ground, a tree, or the barrier, and we die a long and painful death, fading into unconsciousness for no one to every find us or recover our bodies." He saw Sabrina's terrified expression, chuckled, and replied solemnly, "Just kidding. I would never hurt you in my life." He jumped into the air and pulled his wings out, and headed for the general direction of their house. Sabrina noticed it was a little colder flying than walking, but she dealt with it, because it would shorten the travel time into half or less.

"Well, then," She mumbled to herself, "Let's hope you don't get distracted." Looking straight ahead for the next five minutes, she hadn't noticed anything was wrong until a tree kept increasing in size, until they were within 10 feet of it.

She looked up and saw that Puck was looking straight at her. "PUCK!" Sabrina yelled, and he snapped out of his reverie. He quickly swerved to the right and out of the way, and within a minute, landed in front of the house. He gently set Sabrina down, and brushed the snow off himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost ran into that tree!" She yelled at him, fearful of almost them getting wiped out.

"Nothing," Puck mumbled, looking down, his face a little red. "I got distracted."

"I told you not to get distracted!" She yelled again, right back at him."

"I'm sorry. Geez! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes!" He yelled back again.

"Sorry," Sabrina replied, mumbling this time. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared."

"That's okay." Puck replied, an empathetic look on his face. "But you're not the one who should be apologizing. I should, and I'm sorry I got distracted and almost turned us into chop suey."

Sabrina laughed, and reached her arms forward to give him a hug. "I forgive you." Absentmindedly, she also asked, "What did you get distracted by, anyways?" She jokingly added on, "A snowball magically hit your face?"

Puck immediately stiffened and pulled back from the hug. "Nothing!" He said, rather quickly.

"Surely you must have gotten distracted by something, because you weren't paying attention when you almost ran into that tree!"

He looked down again. "You'll get mad at me, or laugh at me."

She laughed. "Come on, I thought we were best friends?"

He looked up, and said, "Promise you won't tell anyone, get mad at me, laugh at me, or make fun of me for the rest of our lives?"

"Promise." Sabrina said sincerely, idly aware of what the answer could really be.

He took a deep breath. "You," He said quietly after a moment of awkward silence.

Sabrina was confused. "Excuse me? I didn't quite get that."

"You. I was distracted by you, Sabrina."

"But how? I wasn't even talking to—"

"I don't know!" He said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I just got distracted by you, Sabrina!"

Well, that was shocking to Sabrina as she stood there, trying to conclude a reason as to why she could've distracted Puck. She wasn't even looking at him, or even talking to him.

"O-Okay then. I guess we should go inside then, because there's really no use in standing out here."

She took out the keys to the house and hurriedly opened all the locks. Just as Sabrina uttered the words 'We're home' out of her mouth and opened the door, the most vile, atrocious, disgusting, stinky smell wafted through the door.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina yelled as she shut the door and plugged her nose. "What is that smell?"

Puck grimaced. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure Elvis got a hold of some sausage while we were gone, and ate them. He probably ate the whole package."

Sabrina sighed in frustration. "Crap! I forgot to check to make sure that was in the fridge! Granny's gonna kill me for this. As long as Elvis didn't eat the cookies or open the fridge, the cookies should be fine. On the other hand, the smell's not gonna clear out until at least 4 days, probably more."

When Elvis got a hold of any type of sausage or anything with sausage in it, the house, had to be evacuated immediately. It was life-threatening to inhale the odor, and they smell wouldn't go completely away until at least a week later. Unless you dared go inside and open all the windows and make sure Elvis didn't eat any more sausage, the smell might go away in a couple hours, if there was a breeze and you were lucky.

"I'm going in," Puck said. Clearly, he was thinking along the same lines as Sabrina, knowing that he had to do something about it, because the Christmas party was coming up soon. And if they didn't open the windows now, they would most likely have to cancel the party.

"Wait, Puck!" Sabrina yelled as he was just about to open the door. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. "Be careful," she whispered. And then, she surprised even herself by giving him a big hug. Puck gratefully returned the hug, nervous to go into the war zone (though he would never dream of letting Sabrina know that).

Though it seemed like she was being overly dramatic and overacting, she knew this was no laughing matter. Last time Elvis got a hold of a sausage and let one loose, Puck's 'security team' was endangered, because they had strict orders to stay in the house. Even if they could leave, the fumes were so bad that they would suffer from them as well. Of the 11 that had tried to escape, 2 had died and the rest had to be hospitalized for the next month, getting continual treatments for their lungs.

"Bye," Puck whispered softly to Sabrina, right in her ear. She could feel his warm breath against the frigid air, and it felt nicer than it should have. "If I'm not back in 4 minutes, call 911." He regretfully pulled away from the warming hug and braced himself to go inside.

"Be safe!" Sabrina called out to him, but her words were lost as Puck entered the house and ran in, hands out, getting ready to open all the windows he could.


	3. El Restaurante

Summary: The holidays approaching, Sabrina, Puck, and the rest of the Grimms try to survive the chaos of Christmas Season. Romantic tension between P/S, and everyone will learn to appreciate family and the holiday season. OOC

Let me know what you think of this chapter by Reviewing (please)! The next couple of chapters might be slow rolling for uploading, for I haven't had the chance to write them yet. I will do my best to post AT LEAST once every two weeks, hopefully more than that! Sorry though, I have a lot of summer work to do!

LOOONNNNG chapter (over 8K words!- longest yet! [Please don't expect all of them to be this long, it's just that I wanted to finish the day within this chapter]), with LOTS of Puck x Sabrina! Enjoy, and Review with ideas of what should be on the agenda/ideas of Christmas traditions before their big Christmas Party (December 25th!) (:

A/N: About halfway through the Chapter, Puck explains why he likes getting their Christmas Cards. Don't worry, I know in the (1st) book it showed him never have met them, but in my version of the story, he already knew of them, but may not have recognized them (and was nice to them) until later. Also, further on, for story purposes, Everafters (in my story) are immune to the coldness. They still can get sick in other ways (like the Flu, Common Cold, Bronchitis, etc.), but extreme temperatures won't bother them all that much. You'll understand both of these when you get to those parts, I would hope. Enjoy XD

RESTAURANT

STILL Saturday, December 16th

Sabrina paced back and forth the front porch, anxiously awaiting Puck to come back. After a minute, she was starting to get antsy. After 2 minutes, she was beginning to get anxious and nervous. After 3 minutes and 27 seconds (yes, she was keeping track of the exact time), she was starting to hyperventilate, though she had no idea why. As soon as Puck came through the door, all of her worries were gone. A smile broke out onto her face as she attacked him by hugging him. Her lips became dangerously close to his.

As she broke away, she muttered, very embarrassed, "Hey Puck."

Puck, still trying to catch his breath from being inside the house, just waved at her, bent over with his hands resting on his knees.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call 911? Did you open all the windows? Is Elvis okay? Do you think that the house will be—"

She was interrupted by Puck's HAND being put on her mouth. Yes, thank god it was only his hand. His face was still a bit green and pale from the nasty fumes of Elvis. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. Just look at you; you look like you're frozen right now!"

"Puck, I'm fine, seriously."

"Sure you are," he eyed her warily. "I opened all the windows, and put Elvis in the sealed door of the "Air-Tight/Fume Exhausting Room" in the Hall of Wonders, so it should be fine. And, I sprayed some of the stuff in the bathroom all over the house, so maybe it will smell better sooner."

A very grateful smile lit up Sabrina's entire face. "Thanks. That was very brave and kind of you do that, otherwise Granny might kill me because we wouldn't be able to have the party for Christmas." As a side note, she added (mostly thought to herself), "I didn't even know a room like that existed in the Hall of Wonders!"

"No problem." He muttered back to her, taking no notice of her last comment. "Just one last question…where are we gonna go now?"

Sabrina had not reached that point yet. "Well, I don't know, actually. I'm kinda hungry though." In sync with her words, Puck's stomach grumbled. "I'm assuming you are too, then. Clearly, we not going to be able to eat inside, so we'll have to eat someplace else. Where do you wanna go?"

Puck thought for a moment. "Where do YOU want to go? I really don't care, so it's up to you."

Sabrina sighed. "Puck, just pick a place."

"Fine, whatever." He thought for another moment. "Do you want to go to Mad Hatter's? They serve really good pizza, pasta, salad, sandwiches, and an assortment of other things there."

"Sounds good to me."

He smiled, then abruptly said, "We're taking the car."

Sabrina frowned. "No. We'll get in too much trouble."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Seriously, 'Brina. You need to not worry for once. We won't get in trouble, because I'm such an amazing driver. Even though it is a slightly far drive, an hour there and back, no one will even bother with us. I mean, Granny Relda's never gotten a ticket in her life, and she's probably the worst driver in the entire family, maybe even all of Ferryport Landing! Besides, I can convince Officer Hamstead to let it slide. He owes me, big time."

"What happens if we get caught?" She asked, still disapproving the idea.

"We won't, trust me. And if we do happen to for some reason, and Hamstead doesn't believe me, then it'll be my entire fault, and I'll take all the blame. I'll say that I suddenly hated all the Grimms and was secretly working, one by one, to escape this hellhole." After he saw Sabrina's horrified expression, he laughed and continued on. "I would never actually do that; I would just say that if worse comes to worse, so that we wouldn't get in trouble. Besides, I love Ferryport Landing."

Sabrina, still weirded out, said, "Fine, you got me convinced. Let's take your car, no way are we taking Uncle Jake's."

"Yessssss!" Puck exclaimed as he picked up Sabrina bridal style and carried her over the 2 feet of snow so her feet wouldn't get all wet. Then, he set her right next to the front seat door of his dark grey pickup truck. He unlocked the doors and he and Sabrina both got in the front seats of the car, and closed the door. It was only slightly awkward when Sabrina couldn't get into the seat, and had to push her, uh, butt a little to boost her up. He turned on the car, they both buckled their seatbelts, and turned on the radio station, comfortably filling in the silence.

As Puck pulled out of the driveway and onto the road into the silent town, he tried to start a conversation with Sabrina. "So…what do you wanna talk about?"

Sabrina looked back at him, since she was staring out the window watching things go past her. "Ummm… I don't know."

She was surprised; Puck was actually really good at driving. Even better than she was. Must be his highly attentive Everafter senses. Puck broke the silence by asking, "Wanna play a game?"

"Uh, sure, whatever, that's fine."

"What game do you want to play?" Puck hesitantly asked, keeping his eyes still on the road.

"Whatever is fine. Anything to occupy the time."

"Well, how about the ABC game? You pick a category and name things that start with each letter of the alphabet, only excluding the letters Q, V, X, and Z."

"Sounds fun! You can pick the category, and I'll go first."

Puck thought for a moment, his forehead set in deep concentration and frustration. "Since I can't think of anything, how about we just do fruits?"

"That's fine. Apple."

Puck replied almost instantly. "Bananas."

"Cherries."

"Dragonfruit."

"Eg— What? You totally made that one up!" Sabrina accused him.

Puck held up his hand. "I swear on my life that it's a real fruit."

Sabrina scowled and shook her head. "Fine, I believe you."

This game went on, with categories that included fruits, bands/singers, Everafters, Things to be found in Puck's Room, Foods that Elvis should never be fed, different dinners that Granny Relda had served, Daphne-ism words, things that are cold, and things that are hot. After the awkward silence of Sabrina accidentally blurting out "Puck" for things that are hot, and Puck later teasing her by saying "Sabrina" under the same category, they arrived at the 24/7 Mad Hatter's. Puck parked the car in the closest available spot, and got out of the car. He helped Sabrina get down the icy steps, and followed inside the store with her.

Once they got inside, there were a few couples that were sitting alone in secluded areas. Sabrina whispered to Puck, "I think you forgot to mention that only couples come here."

Puck looked at her and winked. "Must have accidentally left that out."

And of course, there was none other than Snow White standing at the hostess table at the entrance.

"Hi, Snow," Sabrina said. "Can we have a table for two, please?"

Snow raised her eyebrows suggestively and looked, back and forth between Sabrina and Puck. "Sure. Are you two on a date?" She asked loudly causing the few people in the room to direct their glances toward Sabrina and Puck, all while Snow lead them to a table near all of the other couples, handing them their menus.

Both Sabrina's and Puck's eyes shot wide open. "No!" They both yelled at the same time. They looked sheepishly at each other, wanting the other to speak up and beg to differ against her.

"Oh," Snow said, with a smile still on her face. "I see. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"But—" Sabrina tried to intervene, right as Snow said, "Now would you two like anything to get you started? And appetizer or a drink, perhaps?" She then proceeded to wink at both of them, Puck pretending not to notice, and especially keep his eyes averted away from Sabrina.

"Actually, before we order anything, would it be okay to move into a quieter place?" Puck intervened.

Snow slyly smiled at the two. "No problem". Puck and Sabrina gathered their things and were led in the back, in a small, separate room that overlooked the Ferryport Landing Lake. "I hope this is better for you two, now, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a diet coke." Puck replied in response to Snow.

"Make that two," Sabrina kindly told her.

Before Snow left, she called over her shoulder, "Remember, this is a public place, so don't you get too wild in there!"

Puck yelled back, "Don't worry, Sabrina is never as feisty in public as she is when we're alone!"

Sabrina leaned over the table and slapped Puck, while he just gave her a toothy grim.

"Soooooo…" Puck said, trying to ease the awkward silence between the two, now suddenly more interested in the choices on his menu. "How's life?"

Sabrina showed a look of weirdness on her face, at Puck's question. "Pretty suckish. How about you?"

"Okay, I guess. Why do you say life is suckish?"

Sabrina sighed in exasperation. Why would Puck want to know? "I don't know. It just is. Why do you ask?"

Puck shrugged non-chalantly. "Just wondering."

"I don't feel like talking about it…" Sabrina looked away from Puck.

"I won't laugh or make fun of you." Puck said sincerely as he tried to make eye contact with her.

Sabrina glanced back over at him. "Fine," she said, exhausted. "It's…just a lot of things piled on top of each other. My mom and dad still aren't awake, school is terrible because I get loads of homework and the teachers are witches (literally and metaphorically), Granny's cooking is still terrible, I have all the pressure to live up to everyone's expectations, you keep pulling pranks on me, Daphne and Red won't stop obsessing over our supposed non-living romantic relationship, no one seems to care about me. and I still haven't gotten a…." Sabrina looked down, embarrassed, but couldn't but look back up at Puck.

Puck's dark eyes bored into hers, curious, prompting her to continue on. "Don't even say that. Everyone loves you, whether you think so or not. And don't even worry about the pressure. I'm supposed to be the next King of Faerie, you really think that I don't feel any pressure?" Leaning back, he laughed almost to himself, and prompted her to finish what she was saying. "And you still haven't gotten a…"

Sabrina couldn't help but find her hands and feet very interesting at that moment, her face turning red from embarrassment of what she was going to say. "I was going to say I still haven't gotten a date for the Holiday Formal Dance this Wednesday."

"Oh," Puck said, clearly surprised. "I thought that almost every guy in the school had asked you to go with them."

Sabrina nodded. "Not to be vain, but yeah."

He was still taken aback. "Then why don't you have a date still? Didn't you say yes to at least one of them?"

"No. All of them are immature jerks." She paused for a moment. "The right guy hasn't asked me yet, the only one I want to go with."

"Oh. That's sucks, I guess."

Their was a moment of awkward silence between the two, and Sabrina broke the ice. "Who are you going with?" she blurted out, unable to contain her curiosity.

Puck looked down uncomfortably. "No one."

Sabrina was shocked. Puck was one of the most popular guys at school, and practically every girl (minus her) was fawning over him. Clearly, they did not know what he was really like. "I thought that you already had a date!"

"Nope."

"Oh." Sabrina looked down. "But pretty much every girl in the school wanted to go with you, and every single one of them would have said yes. You really didn't ask anyone?"

Puck shook his head. "Hell no. I'm pretty sure that the girl I wanted to go with doesn't like me. And I thought that she had a date, as well."

"Oh. Well, that stinks," she said, quoting what Puck had said earlier.

"Yup," he replied, popping his lips on the 'p'.

Yet another awkward silence passed between the two as Snow brought their drinks and took their order. Sabrina ordered a salad, and Puck had ordered a sandwich and a side of soup.

"So," Sabrina said once Snow had left. "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Well, Granny said something about going to get a Christmas tree, and going to Snow's to get the Christmas card picture taken."

"Uggghhh. I hate getting our picture taken."

"Why?" Puck questioned, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Because they don't matter, and I always look stupid in them."

Puck was stunned, and he almost spit his drink out all over Sabrina. But he didn't. He couldn't block the thought that Sabrina looked exactly the same in a photograph and in real life. "But you look fine in the picture," he told her with sincerity. But he knew those words were a high understatement; she was actually the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and whenever she was in a picture, it was like looking at a supermodel.

Sabrina eyed Puck warily. "Thanks anyway, but I know I don't."

Puck didn't say more on that subject before Sabrina spoke up again. "I don't even get why we take a Christmas card picture. Everyone that we know hates our family!"

"Did you know that right before you were born was when I moved into the woods behind our house and met Granny Relda?"

Her head snapped over in confusion. "Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?"

He shook his head. "Just listen." She nodded, and he continued on. "So, I continued living there of course, and then you were born about a month and a half afterwards. I saw the day when your parents brought you home from the hospital in that deathtrap of a car. Sometimes, Granny would let me come over and eat dinner with her, your mom and dad, and you. It was one of the only times when I could truly and honestly say I felt like I was part of a family. Occasionally, I would even get to hold you."

Sabrina still sat there, listening intently, as Puck continued on with the story to where she had no idea where it was going. "Then, one day, your Grandpa Basil died, and a week later, Henry, Veroni—oops, sorry, I mean your parents and you left to go wherever you had gone. At the time, I was kind of sad, but not that I told anyone about it. You were kind of the thing that made me feel like family. You felt like my little sister."

Tears had started to form in the creases of Sabrina's eyes. She quickly wiped them away before Puck could notice, but he had already. He just gave a small smile to her. "I never heard from your family until four Christmases later, when you were just over four and Daphne was not even a month. You were the cutest little kid I had ever seen, and that's including myself, and I must say, I was cute as hell." Sabrina snorted not-so ladylike at that, but Puck didn't mind.

"And so, every year right before Christmastime, Granny would get a Christmas card from you guys, and she let me look at it. Each year, you looked a lot older. Every year, you were growing up, until one day you didn't feel like my little sister, it was….something more than that. I wasn't sure exactly what, but the day the Christmas cards stopped coming the year you turned 12, I became sad to know that I would probably never get to see my 'little sisters' ever again. So finally, in the summer before your 14th birthday, I finally got to see you again. You were six months older than me in biological terms, and it made me sad to know that I would only have one little sister left. My life was changed forever after that moment."

Sabrina's tears that had been slowly rolling down her face at Puck's touching story stopped in fear for a moment. "In a good or bad way?"

Puck saw Sabrina's fearful face and words, and answered quickly, "Don't worry. At first, I kind of hated it, because I was mad that a girl that was my age could push me around like that and tell me what to do. I was also jealous, because it seemed like you were stealing my 'family' away from me. But eventually, you just became a target for pranks, and then after I realized that you were actually nice, you were no longer a target. I felt like I should be protective of you from others. You were my best, true, only friend I've ever really had. Except for Mustardseed. But that doesn't count, because my darling Mother forced him to be nice to me, even thought I was older than him."

Sabrina was shocked. Puck? Calling her his best friend? She had_ never, ever _witnessed, or even dreamed, of him even calling her his friend. And at that, his only friend ever. Wow. That was some honor.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Puck. I'm glad I'm your best friend. You know, I've never really had a REAL friend either before you."

He was shocked. "Really? You strike me as the type who was the most popular person in school, with the most friends and the person that everyone wanted to be like."

Sabrina's eyebrows raised. "That's weird. I was pretty much the exact opposite. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know there's so many different things, like…you're smart, athletic, nice, pretty, outgoing….isn't that what all popular people should be like?"

Sabrina looked down upon herself, because she thought none of that was true, because she could thing of a time that would contradict everything they had said. "That's nice of you to say, but I have to disagree. I'm not that smart, just average at Reading, and I suck at Math. In gym, I'm always the last person picked. I'm not pretty, because everyone thinks Daphne is cuter and prettier, or that my mother is 'absolutely drop-dead gorgeous'. And I can barely talk to boys without stuttering and repeating myself over and over again. And besides, popular people seem to always have to be snotty and rude, dumb by athletic, etcetera."

His eyes widened. "Well, all of those things can be fixed. I'm good at math, so if you need help in that, I could always tutor you, and in return, you could tutor me in Language Arts, or help me to at least get a B for the quarter. In gym, you just have to be more confident, because it shows, and you're not half bad. Use all those years that you were running away from social workers, homes, and wild Jabberwockies for a sport. And you don't even need makeup to look pretty, or even beautiful, because you already are, when you're _au naturale_. And for the outgoing matter, I would just prefer that you don't even talk to any other boys. Besides, you're talking to a pretty sexy guy right now, and you're doing just fine."

Sabrina scoffed at his answer. "Nice try, but why? So you can have me all to yourself?" She implied, teasing and testing him.

His face turned bright red as he tried to find an answer. "What? No— it's just…th—that, ummm….because….l—like, ummm….because you're too young to be dating."

"Geez, you sound just like my father, thinks I'm too young to have a boyfriend at 16. I guess your 'brotherly instincts' are kicking in right about now."

"Sure," Puck replied meekly, still recovering from the shock Sabrina had delivered to him a second or two earlier.

Saving him, the food had just arrived, brought by a random chef. All he said before he left to go back to the kitchen was, "Have a good rest of your date, and _bon appetite_!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone assume we're on a date?"

He shrugged, eagerly stuffing his food into his mouth, starving and as hungry as a horse. As soon as he finished chewing (because he didn't want to talk with food in his mouth, because Sabrina had yelled at him just earlier in the day for just that very reason), he retorted as he looked around, "Maybe because we're the same age, and it's common for people to go on dates here?" A second later, he couldn't help himself from adding in, "And because they can tell that you're totally fawning over me, by the way you look at me. I mean come on, you have to admit we would make a pretty cute couple."

Sabrina stopped in mid-chew and sharply turned her gaze over to look at him. He was struggling not to crack up. "I am not!" She exclaimed, once she had swallowed her food.

"Sure, whatever you say. But by the way you were acting earlier, you didn't seem satisfied by how close you were to me. And don't think I didn't see you when you were staring at my lips when you used my chest as your pillow and the entire rest of my muscled body as your bed." He was referring to how Sabrina had magically convinced Puck to bake the cookies with her earlier in the day.

"Yeah? Well…well," Sabrina struggled for a moment to think of a comeback, "You're the one who was checking out my butt! I couldn't even snap you out of it!"

"I'm sorry, it's the teenage hormones acting up again, and making me….want things," He implied at the end, and cleared his throat, exemplifying the puberty he was going through.

"So, you are admitting that you were checking me out?"

"Uhhh….no?" But his words came out more like a question than an answer.

"Are you sure? Not even the tiniest bit?"

"Okay, maybe I was a little.' Puck gave in.

"A little?' Sabrina asked, knowingly smirking.

Puck sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine. So maybe a lot. Like I said, it's the teenage hormones acting up, and a guy like me can't resist a beautiful, sexy body like yours. And I'm not afraid to admit that."

She smiled on both the outside and inside. "Aw, Shucks. Thanks! And those hormones are making you… want things, remember?" She quoted Puck's words, said only a minute ago.

He smiled. Sabrina had a good sense of humor. "Yeah, that."

Sabrina decided to push things further and make fun of Puck a bit more, and teasingly said "So…what do you mean by 'wanting things?'" Even though she knew exactly what he was talking about, she still couldn't resist testing his limits.

Puck blushed and suddenly became very interested in his Diet Coke straw. "Uhm, well, you know. Stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"God, Sabrina, you know what I mean! To put it simply, it would mean doing things that your Dad would never approve of. The dirty stuff." Even thinking about doing the dirty with Sabrina put him a little over the edge. He looked up at her, wincing, not knowing what was to come next. They both couldn't help but burst out laughing.

They smiled lopsided grins at each other and continued eating their meal, in silence. To them, it was just an ordinary meal out together, of course JUST AS FRIENDS. But to anyone else who saw them, they looked like they were hopelessly in love with each other, just by they was they acted and looked towards each other, constantly teasing and flirting with one another.

When the meal was done and the check was delivered, Sabrina rummaged in her purse to try and find her wallet containing her money to pay the bill. But when she found her money and pulled out the necessary cash, the bill was in Puck's hands. "What are you doing?" She asked as kindly as she could, still accusing him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm paying the bill! Isn't that what guys do?" Puck explained, as if it was not rocket science.

"Oh, I see. That's okay, though. We can split the bill, because it's only $19.53. Here," She tried handing ten dollars to him, but he wouldn't accept it.

"No, that's okay. I have more than enough money for this. I've been saving up my money for a while, and I have plenty to spare. Besides, the guy always pays."

Sabrina was dumbstruck, and flattered at yet the same time. Since when had Puck learned to be a gentleman and pay for the bill all by himself? Any why would he in the first place? "Uhm, okay. I guess that's fine, just a little sexist. But I'm paying for it next time."

Puck's eyes seemed to sparkle. "So there will be a next time?"

"I hope," she replied softly, a small smile creeping up on her face.

They strode quickly out of the restaurant, hoping not to attract any attention. Just as they were approaching the car, they realized there were another few feet of snow surrounding the entire car. Not to mention the slush that had frozen on the door handles.

Puck sighed heavily. "That's just great. The plow just added another 4 feet of snow shoveled right up next to my car. I guess we'll have to walk home and I'll come back and get the car tomorrow."

"But can't we dig it out?"

He looked over sympathetically. "I could, but it might take awhile…And you can wait in the restaurant, because you'll freeze out here."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "No I won't!"

Puck smirked. "Yes, you will. But fine, we'll just go know because you're so darn stubborn. You look like a cute little Munchkin when you do that."

Sabrina tried not to smile because she had won, but she couldn't help it as they started walking back to the house, to see what it held in store for them. Puck smiled gently as he reached over to take Sabrina's hand into his. She hesitantly accepted, and they continued on their journey. Sabrina tried to convince herself she only held her hand because of the warmth coming from Puck.

In just the matter of minutes, Sabrina could feel her whole body going numb from the frigid air and the chilly breeze. She tried not to shiver too loudly, because then she would seem like a wimp in front of Puck. But, she couldn't help one shiver from being let out and her teeth loudly chattering. Puck looked over at her concerned, and took her hand out of his. Sabrina was confused for a moment, but was even more confused when he put his arm around her waist, trying to warm her up even more. He took off his North Face and tried to put it on Sabrina, but she refused.

"Puck! Put your jacket back on! You'll freeze!"

Puck smirked, "Nah, I'll be fine. The jacket is just for show."

"Thanks," She responded and tilted her head to find her eyes looking directly into Puck's eyes, and she was mesmerized instantaneously. Violently, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of his powerful gaze. He looked away as well, embarrassed for having that awkward moment with Sabrina. But his arm on around her waist and the jacket did actually help a lot, and it was just the touch of him that made Sabrina feel instantly warm. She leaned into him a little bit more, trying to get as warm as she could. And she did; she could feel the heat radiating from Puck's body. Finally, they reached the house after walking for about 10 minutes, then Puck carrying Sabrina, running the last 30 minutes.

As they climbed up the front porch steps, Puck gently set Sabrina down and put his arms on Sabrina's shoulders and faced her, and said, "Okay, it's a good sign that there hasn't been any smell so far. Now, I'll go in and check the place out. You stay here." He brought his hand back down to his sides and started to turn away, but not before Sabrina reached out and turned him back around.

As he turned around, he misjudged the distance and almost collided head-on with Sabrina, but didn't. Their faces were only an inch apart, and both of them held in the urge to lessen the distance.

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

"Ummm….I was just…gunna say th-that…" Sabrina was so distracted by the close proximity between them, that she had a hard time focusing on what she saying. Puck smirked at this. "I'm…co-coming with y…you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm not going to argue, because I know you'll win anyways. But if we do this, we're doing this my way." And with that last word, he picked up and set her on his back piggyback style. Sabrina shrieked, but then laughed as she realized what was happening. She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck to secure herself.

"Okay," Puck whispered, as Sabrina's face was right next to his. "Take a deep breath, we're going in." He cautiously opened the front door and walked in. He took a small breath, then another, and another. "You can unplug your nose now. It's sort of okay in here."

Sabrina took a shallow breath imitating Puck's. Indeed, it was 'sort of okay' in the house, but it still didn't smell great. But at least it was bearable. "Thank you so much for coming in here earlier!" she exclaimed to Puck, giving him a backwards hug from where she was still perched on his back, "now I won't be in trouble!"

"No problem," Puck murmured, as he gently placed Sabrina back on her own two feet. "Hopefully the smell will be completely gone by the time everybody gets back."

There was an awkward silence that followed. "So…I guess we should get going to sleep. We have another long day ahead of us." Sabrina stated.

"Yeah." Puck rubbed the back of his neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and thanks for everything."

"No problem." Another awkward moment fell between the two teens, and just as they were about to leave, Sabrina surprised Puck and even herself by hugging him yet again. "I had a lot of fun today too, hanging out with you." Puck mumbled from where his head was resting besides Sabrina, her hair which smelled of oranges and an assortment of savory smelling things. He so badly wanted to hold her forever, but he knew he couldn't.

"Me too." Sabrina replied softly, smiling. She pulled back from the hug, and timidly looked at Puck once more to find him grinning, and she headed back to her room.


	4. Coming to a Close

Summary: The holidays approaching, Sabrina, Puck, and the rest of the Grimms try to survive the chaos of Christmas Season. Romantic tension between P/S, and everyone will learn to appreciate family and the holiday season. OOC

ATTENTION: Okay, so this is sort of a new chapter. I decided that I didn't like the really long chapter, so I split it into 2 chapters and added a little bit more dialouge onto the second one (this one).The plot is basically the same, don't worry. I'll probably have another update with the next day (finally!) maybe (maybe, hopefully) by Friday of next week.

Review please, for I feel like no one reads my story, and if they do read it, don't like it! I hate it when authors beg for reviews, I just want to know if this story really is worth continuing! And any ideas for other Christmas activities that any of the Grimms should do? Thanks, Enjoy (:

And sorry if I dissapointed you if it technically wasn't a new chapter... -_-

SWEET DREAMS

Night of Saturday, December 16

She quietly walked into her bedroom to find it beyond freezing inside. Her window was opened, and luckily for her, no snow had come inside. She quickly changed into a pair of loose yoga pants, a small white t-shirt with a college logo on it, and wrapped a blanket tightly around her. She brushed her teeth, combed her long curly hair, and got under her warm covers right as the clock read 9:57.

At the same time, Puck headed to his room, only to go back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas- a pair of black sweats and no shirt. His room had not been disturbed by Elvis's stench, so it was the normal room temperature (because of his own climate controlled room) and normal smell. He laid on his trampoline at 9:57, waiting for dreams to overtake him, and the next morning to arrive.

At 10:29, Sabrina was still awake, freezing under her covers, still waiting to fall asleep. There were a few things that prevented her from falling asleep: the slight stench still lurking around, the coldness, the fear of constantly hearing a creaking noise downstairs, and all the thoughts swarming in her head about her day spent with Puck.

She was tired of not being able to fall asleep and decided on finding somewhere else to sleep— hopefully somewhere where there was someone else: Puck's room. She quietly opened her door, carefully stepping out and expertly avoiding all the squeaky floorboards as she made her way towards Puck's room. Sabrina knocked softly on the door three times, and waited for someone to answer. Just as she was about to head back to her room, she could have sworn she heard talking downstairs, and at that moment, she opened Puck's door and peered inside.

It was still amazing in the nighttime, and making her way into the room, she could slightly make out Puck's shape on the trampoline, lying on his back. Agilely, she hopped up onto the trampoline and crawled over towards Puck, surprised to see his eyes opened. "Puck?" Sabrina whispered, "What are you doing up?"

He casually glanced over, not at all looking surprised to see Sabrina standing there. "I should be asking you the same question."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Very funny Puck. It's too cold in my room, it stinks, and I keep hearing noises coming from downstairs."

"Aww. Is wittle Sabwina scared?"

She flushed. "Shut up. I'm sleeping here for the night."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever. Just remember what Granny Relda said; behave, and don't try to seduce me or anything, just because we're sleeping on the same 'bed'."

Sabrina blushed as she shot up to look at him. "I would nev—she never said anything ab—you're such a…I can't believe…Puck!"

"It's a possibility." He shrugged again, not flinching under Sabrina's deathly glare, because his eyes were closed peacefully. "You lost control this morning."

She remembered now. "That was only because I needed to get you to help me make the cookies!"

"Nice try. You were crawling all over me and you couldn't stop yourself."

"But you actually believed me, and you couldn't resist either; I could see it in your eyes!" Sabrina whisper-yelled at him.

"Actually, I think you wanted me, because if you were looking into my ultra sexy eyes, then you would be the one in love with me!" Puck said, this time sitting up next to Sabrina, almost eye level with her, tilting his face downwards to look into her eyes.

"You know what! I just think that you're just too afraid to admit that you're actually in love with me! Or maybe…you just don't like girls! Maybe you're…you're…." Sabrina struggled to say the word she wanted to say.

Puck's face scrunched up, and shook his head ferociously. "Sabrina, I'm not gay."

Sabrina was only halfway satisfied. She stood up, and Puck stood up as well "Then how come you've never had a girlfriend, but every girl likes you? You've never ever ever even shown interest in a girl before! For all we know, you could have made everything up! You've probably never even _really_ kissed a girl before! Maybe you're just pretending that you like girls instead of boys! Besides, you have pink wings." Sabrina accused him. "How can you prove it?"

Puck looked thoughtful for a moment, and then got a look in his eyes, which Sabrina could only recognize as lust, for his eyes turned the same color red-purple as before. Before Sabrina could react, he quickly leaned forward and connected his lips with hers, somewhat ferociously. He Sabrina was so surprised, she gasped out loud, and Puck took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, and wrap one arm around her lower back, almost touching her butt and hips, and the other running his fingers through her soft curls, holding her in place. Slowly, the kiss began to become less hungry and more relaxed, but right now, Puck was trailing hot, fiery kissed along her neck and collarbone, driving Sabrina crazy on the inside. He eventually moved back up to her face, and her lips. Sabrina just stood there, frozen, so shocked at what Puck was doing. Slowly, after a couple minutes, the kiss subsided and Puck trailed his lips delicately across her face, and whispered in her ear, "By the way, I've _really _kissed 5 different girls, and by far, this was the best. Is this enough proof for you?" His face drew away from hers as he confidently looked into her eyes.

Sabrina was still in shock from what happened, and was still not capable of speech, only managing to get out a slight nod. She finally swallowed, and managed to choke out a couple of words. "That never happened, right?"

Puck suddenly lost his confidence and retorted, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, sure. It never happened."

There was another awkward silence as Sabrina suddenly blurted out, "Who were the other four girls?"

Puck just chuckled and quickly replied. "Nobody of any importance."

"Please tell me? I thought we were best friends…" Sabrina tried her best to give him her puppy-dog eyes. And they worked.

"Ugh, fine. It was Audrina Willowgrass, a fairy from Brazil (can't remember her name), Moth, and then Charlotte Kenzington," Puck stated as fast as possible.

"You ACTUALLY kissed Moth?" Sabrina almost yelled in surprise.

Puck put his hands over her mouth, as if someone might hear her. "Quiet! I don't want anyone to know, my mother just forced me to kiss her for show."

Sabrina relaxed a little. "That comforts me a bit. But still, I would think that even you would have refused!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of an explanation. "Sabrina, that was over two thousand years ago. Do you really think I would ever kiss her if my father didn't threaten me with my life? And besides, are you jealous?" He added with a wink, which Sabrina just shrugged off. "Worried that someone else might take me away from you?"

She scoffed at him, and denied his question. "As if, you don't even like me until like way later!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Sabrina sighed and laid on her back, gazing at the stars in the open sky of Puck's room. She didn't bother to look when Puck laid down next to her, and responded, "What I mean is that when we visited the future, and uhm, things were different between us, it seems so impossible how that could even be in the realm of reality."

Puck now had a stern look upon his face, and said harshly, "What the hell do you mean?"

Now it was Sabrina's turn to have a blank look upon her face, and replied, "Uhm, what do YOU mean?"

His voice had gotten lower and rougher at that point, and Sabrina found herself getting distracted by it. "Why did you say that things were different between us?

Sabrina took a deep breath and said in a voice as calmly as she could manage, "No one ever told you what happened between us in the future?"

"No, Please tell me." Sabrina took this as an opportunity to look over at Puck, whose eyes bored right into hers.

As she gazed into his eyes for as long as she could stall for, she started the story. "Okay, well you know how Daphne and I accidentally got sucked into a time-tear? We saw the war against the Scarlet Hand in the future, and ourselves in the future. And, uhm," She rushed the last part, "our two kids."

Puck's concerned look now changed into a look of shock, and he said nothing. Sabrina began to get worried, and decided the best thing to do was to wait until Puck was ready to talk about it. She awaited out the awkward silence, and Puck seemed to be so quiet that he was dead. When he was ready, he smirked, and just said, "I knew all along that you were into me. Guess you're as good in the bed as the battlefield after all, as proved by our kids."

"What the hell Puck? I tell you something serious like that, and all you can comment on is how good you think I'll be in bed?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Another moment or two followed, while Sabrina rolled her eyes, and he again quietly uttered, "What were they like?"

"Who?"

Puck cleared his throat, and replied, "Uhm, our…kids…"

Sabrina cast her eyes down. "Uhm, well, this isn't awkward or anything." She brushed the tangles out of her hair and started to explain. "Well, first of all, we went about 22 years into the future. So you and I were about 38 years old and- "

"Geez, we're old farts!"

"Really. Really? Thanks for interrupting with that great comment."

He cast his gaze downwards, and replied, "Sorry. Just never thought that I would grow older than 12 years old, for any reason."

"Oh. Well, that's…nice of you." Pausing for a moment, clearing her throat, then continuing. "Anyways, we were 38 years old, and we had a girl that was about the same age as we are now, so 16 years old. Her name was Acelynn Piper Goodfellow, and she was exactly like you- a trickster." Sabrina glanced over at Puck to see him looking straight at her, with a small smile appearing on his once blank mask. "And then there was Eli Chase Goodfellow, about maybe eleven or twelve years old, and he had some of your trickster qualities, but mostly seemed to be more mature, like me. Both of them were absolutely beautiful."

Puck seemed to be in an alternate reality while thinking all of this through. "Well then it's clear that they got their looks from their mother." Sabrina blushed bright red at this, but Puck took no notice in the dark, her face illuminated by the full moon.

She responded back just as quietly, "And they may have gotten some of it from their father."

Proceeding with caution, he said, "If we were 38 years old, and our oldest kid was around 16, that means that we were only 22 years old when you had her. That's less than 5 or 6 years from now when you first got pregnant..."

Puck was right. Sabrina had even seen a wedding ring on Sabrina's finger, and she'd known that they'd been married for almost 2 years before they even had children. If the future still went according to that plan, Puck and Sabrina would be married in 3 years. And then their relationship would start even before that. She recalled that the older version of herself said that Puck and her had been dating ever since they were 16 years old. Sabrina started to get a bit dizzy from all the math and confusion about her and Puck, Puck and her, them. "Glad to know that you can do basic math, Puck."

Puck just cracked a small smile, and looked over towards Sabrina, "Just trying to figure out when you'll get knocked up!"

Hitting Puck on the arm, she replied, "Are all boys like this? Do they only think about sex or girls?"

He pretended to ponder this over. "Well...sort of, I guess. I seem wrong for saying something like that, but it's true for most guys. I don't think about it that often, because I'm not like that. But it's hard to resist when girls act like... you know, like how you did this morning."

"Um, sorry, I guess," Sabrina replied awkwardly.

Laughing, Puck retorted, "Don't worry about it. I like seeing that side of you."

For the second time, Sabrina whacked Puck on the arm and whisper-yelled, "You are SUCH a perv."

"You love me for it, though, so don't complain!"

Closing her eyes and feeling her face heat up, all Sabrina could do was sit there and ignore Puck. It was the only method that would get Puck to shut up: pretending you were hurt or ignoring him. Or sometimes, teasing him right back if you could think of a good enough comeback.

"Sabrina?"

Her gaze was reverted back to him, the evidence of a small grin still there. Acknowledging him, he continued, somewhat hesitantly, "You know how we were talking about all those other girls I've kissed?"

Sabrina stopped, staring over at him. "If it isn't too personal, who else have you kissed? I swear, if you've ever kissed Owen or anyone else at school, I swear I'll-"

"Puck!" Sabrina intervened, stopping him mid-sentence. "Don't worry about that, I've never kissed any of those guys."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. So...I was your first kiss?"

"Why would you assume that?"

He just shrugged back at her, almost regretting even asking the question in the first place."

Not wanting to see his reaction, she turned and faced the other way. "But yes, you were my first and only kiss."

"Oh." Speechless, and not knowing what to say next, Puck gently tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off. "I'm sorry. I feel like crap now, a stupid heartless idiot who just stole away something from you that could never, ever, ever be replaced. I'm really really sorry about that kiss right now. And the one back when we were 12 or so."

"Don't be sorry." Sabrina turned back over, he eyes red and puffy from crying of embarrassment and sadness. "Truth be told, I'm glad it was you and not some complete stranger or guy who would just go on to break my heart."

Not meaning to be heartless, Puck blurted out, "Then why are you crying?"

Wiping a tear off her cheek, Sabrina continued on. "Everyone just seems to have so much more experience and chances at relationships than me."

"Those people are sluts, though. Besides, I myself have had 4,000 more years of life than you. So I'm bound to have kissed a couple girls. At school, any guy would want to date you. You just don't deserve or belong to any of those jerks, though. You deserve someone as fantastic and perfect as you."

Through her tears, Sabrina grinned. "Thanks Puck. I love you so much, you know." Realizing what she said, she quickly changed it. "I mean, I love you, like a friend. Nothing more. I mean, It's not that I hate you, I just don't mean that-"

He laughed. "Relax, Sabrina, I know what you mean. Love ya, too. You know, as a friend." He winked at her, and Sabrina just gleamed back at him. Silence overtook them then, too tired to say any more. Puck observed Sabrina's breathing getting more and more even. He softly murmured, "Goodnight." Sabrina, barely audible, murmured it back to him, and they both fell asleep at 11:11 that night, wishing for what had just happened to happen again.

Great. I just realized I accidentally overwrote half of the next chapter I had written (I lost it). Now, it might take a little longer to get that one finished. :'(


	5. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of the characters.

Sorry for the late chapter... I was super busy all weekend, and didn't have time to edit it! The next chapter might not be up until a week or two from now, sorry again :'(. Let me know what you think by reviewing, it motivates me to write and even write faster! Thanks :)

I'm also going to be a beta reader starting on July 1st, so let me know if you're interested!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PICTURE PERFECT

Sunday, December 17th

Sabrina woke up the next morning, lying in Puck's arms. For a moment, she forgot the events that had happened yesterday, and more specifically, what had happened between them right before they had fallen asleep. As she gazed to her right side, she saw Puck's eyes looking right into hers. Puck smiled gently at her while helping her sit up and get up off the trampoline.

"Sleep alright?" He asked her kindly, in stride with her to the front door of his room.

"Actually, I did," She replied nonchalantly.

"Did it have anything to do with how good and gentle I was in bed when you slept with me?" He grinned at the double meaning of it, which he had intentionally meant.

Sabrina blushed slightly, which made Puck only grin more. "That sounds wrong on so many levels. Do you even realize that?"

Puck laughed out loud, throwing his arm around Sabrina's waist. "Yeah, I do, and don't worry, I have plenty more."

She shrugged off his arm, taking the extra step forward to not walk next to him. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist once more, this time having a firmer grip on her, so that she could not escape. Sabrina just sighed contently and leaned into his shoulder, continuing to walk as they almost reached the door. "What about you? How good was I? I think I slept pretty well with you, considering it was our first time with each other."

"Way to steal my sexual joke!"

"I know, I'll think of one to say later at the right time. But answer the question please…"

"It was great, my first time sleeping with a girl! Ha-ha, I'm just kidding. But you were the best person I've slept with." He couldn't help himself from saying something back that was slightly inappropriate, and winked at Sabrina in response.

Sabrina smiled in satisfaction she faced forward again, knowing that now, she was even with Puck. "What time is it by the way?

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, clicked the center button, and responded, "11:49." Both of their eyes widened, for they realized they had to shower, get dressed, and in Sabrina's case, her hair and makeup, and then drive the 15 minutes to Snow's house, all by 12:55.

"Crap!" she yelled, rushing out of the room to her room, attempting to grab all of her clothes that she wanted to wear and carrying them to the bathroom. "Puck, get ready to go! Take a shower, get changed, do you hair or whatever, and get the car started! Granny will kill me if we're late!"

Puck followed in pursuit behind her, quietly helping her grab the things that she was looking for, which were right in front of her eyes. Sabrina smiled gratefully at him, grabbing the last of her things and headed for the bathroom that she shared with Daphne. Though before she closed the door, she yelled to Puck, "Get ready!"

Puck smiled, though no one was there, and headed back to his own room to grab his clothes and take a shower. After his quick five minute shower, he changed into his dark wash jeans and black collared shirt, and taking the extra time to style his hair into his regular fohawk. Then, he put on his deodorant and cologne, stopping to grab his gym shoes on the way out of his room, going to get something that he had left at the restaurant parking lot last night. The whole process had only taken him 15 minutes, unlike Sabrina.

At the same time, Sabrina was taking a rather quick shower, for she knew that her hair would take forever to style. After hastily jumping out of the shower, she changed into her picture outfit for the day; a pair of dark wash flare jeans, a long black sleeved t-shirt, a simple necklace around her neck, and a silver belt to complement her necklace. She too, like Puck put on deodorant and some perfume, then rushed to blow dry her hair its natural curly. That would only take ten minutes, but then she would still have to do her makeup. She kept it semi-simple. Applying only a minimal amount of light foundation and blush to her cheeks and face atop her small amount of freckles, she then added a thin layer of black mascara on both her bottom and top lashes. As the time drew closer, becoming 12:36, she almost tripped over the cord of her blow dryer, almost taking a face plant into Puck's body. He just barely caught her and set her up right.

"Almost ready to go?" He questioned, an arm still along her shoulder.

"Just about. I just have to grab my earrings which—"

"Are you taking about these?" Puck took out her sacred silver studs out of his pocket, handing them to her.

Sabrina was taken aback. "Why do you have them?"

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd be helpful. I knew you would want to wear them; they were your mother's. They were just sitting on top of your dresser"

She half-smiled. "Yeah, they were. Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem. Now let's get going."

They both hurried up into the garage, where Puck's truck, to Sabrina's surprise, was sitting in its usual spot.

"How'd this get here?" she asked, as Puck was helping her into the front passenger seat.

"I got it back after I took a shower."

"Oh thanks. I guess I didn't think of how we would get there. My car would never be able to drive in all the snow out there." She looked over at her small car, very small in comparison to Puck's giant truck.

They rode in silence for the rest of the 15 minutes. The time was 12:53, they had a few minutes to spare as they just made it into Snow's, where the entire family (Daphne, Red, Granny, Uncle Jake, Briar, and Mr. Canis) was waiting. They smiled warmly at the arrival of Sabrina and Puck.

Granny was the first to speak. "At last, you're here. And on time!"

"So…" Daphne began, "Did you two have fun last night? Get any sleep?"

Sabrina blushed and Puck just laughed it off. "Daphne!" Sabrina yelled at her sister, though she knew Daphne didn't mean it in the way she and Puck were thinking of.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Geez, calm down 'Brina." And then, to answer Daphne, he added, "And we sure did have fun last night. Sabrina and I really hit it off last night! Especially in bed." He then proceeded to wink at Sabrina, who blushed profusely as everyone's head turned to look towards her.

"Puck!" Sabrina hissed at him. "We didn't do anything like that!" She explained to everyone. Daphne and Red looked somewhat pleased, but also disgusted, Uncle Jake and Briar were foolishly grinning and saying things about how they would love to be young and in love again, Granny was just looking back and forth at the two to make sure that Puck was actually just joking, and Mr. Canis had just a blank expression on his face, as always.

Granny just shook her head. She mumbled, "Teenagers," and started to explain how the pictures would be taken. "Okay. So we'll take one good whole group picture, then doubles pictures. They'll be of Daphne and Red, Jake and Briar, myself and Mr. Canis, then of Sabrina and Puck. Everyone got the plan?"

Sabrina gasped. "Why does my doubles picture have to be taken with Puck? I'd rather go with anyone else. Even Elvis, if he were here!"

Puck put his arm around Sabrina, "Aw, come on 'Brina. I don't bite! Of course, unless you want to get feisty…"

"No…" Sabrina just rolled her eyes at Puck. "I'm good. And stop making sex jokes in public, it's embarrassing."

He looked innocently at her. "So then, next time we're alone in the bedroom, I'm free to crack as many jokes as I would like?"

"Yeah whatever. That's never going to happen again, so it doesn't really matter."

He raised one eyebrow. "You'd be surprised with the crazy things that happen at times…"

Just then, Granny called them over for their big group picture. The photographer had the tallest ones, meaning Puck, Mr. Canis, and Uncle Jake, standing in the back, then the middle height people, Briar, Sabrina, and Daphne standing in the middle, and then Granny and Red in the front row. It was kind of awkward for both Sabrina and Puck, because the studio was small, so Sabrina was stuck standing right in front of Puck, her back leaning against his chest. And to make matters worse, they were on the end of the group, and the photographer told Puck to put his arm around Sabrina's waist.

"What the heck? There is no way I'm letting him put his arm around me!" Sabrina yelled from her spot as she flinched away from Puck. Sabrina pretended not to notice as she saw Puck's face fall in disappointment, then quickly regain his composure as he saw Sabrina looking at him through the corner of her eye. Sabrina let out a sigh once she saw everyone's pleading faces. "Okay, fine, I'll do it this time, but don't expect me to enjoy this experience."

As she went back to her spot, and the Snow made last minute finishing touches, Puck leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you're okay with this, I mean, are you sure?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Since when do you care? And I'm fine with it."

"I do care, more than you think I do. And I know you're not fine with it, but please just pretend you are, okay? Just for the pictures today?"

She sighed. "Okay, fine." With that last word, Puck tenderly put his arm around Sabrina's waist, and they both smiled for the next few pictures. Snow had them try out different poses, to try to find the best one in the end. The best one ended up being the one with them standing next to each other, looking into each other's eyes, smiles on their faces. On the inside, Sabrina absolutely loved it, but would never admit that to Puck. They both looked genuinely happy, for once in their lives. Sabrina couldn't help but think that the picture looked… right. Puck was standing next to her and had a look of happiness on his face as he pretended not to look at the picture.

Sabrina and Puck were the first to take their doubles picture, which had taken 15 minutes. Everyone else still had yet to go, and Puck asked, "Yo! Snow! Is it okay if Sabrina and I take a look around?" Sabrina shot Puck a look of frustration and anger, for being so rude and abrupt to Snow.

Snow replied in her usual, kind tone, "Go right ahead! Even I haven't got around to exploring the entire castle, and I've lived here for two years! Help yourself to any food or anything else that you might need." She turned back to the doubles picture she was taking on Daphne and Red.

Granny said sternly at the two, "Don't get into any trouble or wreck anything, you two. And please meet us back at the front door in twenty minutes."

Puck then took Sabrina's hand and dragged her along to explore the rest of the mansion. As they were in the basement to start with, they went up the long, winding staircase into the main foyer of the house. "Come on, 'Brina! You're such a slowpoke!" He looked back at her and gave her a kidding, killer smile and ran ahead, shouting behind him, "I'm going to the kitchen to grab me some food!"

Shaking her head in amusement at how much of a little kid Puck could be at times, she sprinted ahead to catch up with him. She didn't really mind being a kid either, with him. With Puck, she felt like she could be whomever and whatever she wanted to be.

"Puck!" Sabrina complained, "Wait up!" Though she was in shape from running cross country and track at her school, she could not keep up with Puck, for he was a superstar at running. Heck, he was the school's superstar in every single sport he played.

His eyes glittered when he looked back at her, mesmerized by the concentrated look she kept on her face, scrunching her eyes up in any attempt that it would make her run faster. After staring at her for so long and almost colliding with a wall, they arrived at the kitchen in no less than thirty seconds later.

"Whew! That was a pretty good race, though, I still think I won."

Sabrina's eyes raked over his face. "No way, mister. You were definitely a step behind me!"

"Whatever, fine. You win this one. I will for sure win the next time we race. Which reminds me, you're going out for track again this spring, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just worried though, because I heard that there were a ton of girls trying out this year, and I was hoping to make Varsity."

Puck waved his hand at her. "There's not a doubt in anyone's mind that you won't make Varsity. You're the best sprinter and long-distance runner Ferryport Landing High School has." Opening the fridge, he found an energy drink, took a long sip of it, and offered the same bottle to Sabrina. Disgusted, she hesitated at first but then snatched it from his hands and took a long drink from it, finishing off the half of the bottle that was left.

"Thanks Puck, but I really need to get back in shape before anyone assumes anything."

"Want to wake up early with me before school the next week to start training? I usually wake up at 5:00, go work out or run for 30-45 minutes, go back home, get ready, and leave for school at 7:00."

Smiling greatly, Sabrina responded, "Sounds great! I'd love to!"

Returning the grin, Puck replied cockily, "One thing though. It's kind of hot in the gym, so I usually end up stripping my shirt. I hope that won't distract you too much…"

Ready with a comeback, Sabrina answered, "Don't worry, I'll contain myself. One thing for you too. Don't get too angry when the other guys our age stare at us, specifically me."

Smirking back at her, Puck reassured her. "I'll be fine, thank you very much. I'll find a way to make them jealous, that's easy to do when you're with me."

Sabrina hated when they talked about other guys or girls their age that might find them potentially, well, attractive. She felt it made things awkward between the two, as Puck was usually the one to crack a joke about it. "I'm sure you will."

At that moment, Red popped her head into the kitchen. "Granny says that we have to leave now."

Gently smiling back at the little girl, she kindly retorted, "Thanks Red, we'll be right there."

Just nodding her head, Red skipped out of the room. Sabrina had always felt a bad for the little girl, because, at that age, she'd lost everything that was dear to her: her entire family (mother, father, baby brother) and her "kitty"- the Jabberwocky. Just grabbing Puck's elbow before he could get any more ideas or steal any more of the Charming's food, Sabrina tried to drag him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge. "Geez, are you like a block of steel or something, you weigh a freaking ton! Move!"

Mocking offense, Puck replied, "A little off, I only weigh about 170, give or take a couple of pounds. Nice try though."

"You know what I meant." After still not moving, Sabrina yelled at him. "God, Puck! What will it take for you to move?"

"Hm…" Puck pretended to think it over. "How about a kiss?"

"How about not?" What in the world brought Puck to asking, maybe even wanting a kiss from her? It seemed like her was teasing her, but Sabrina couldn't be sure. Puck gave her his best puppy dog eyes, to which Sabrina faltered a bit to. "Oh fine, whatever." She hastily blew an air-kiss to him. At Puck's look of disbelief, she clarified. "You never specified how I had to kiss you."

Just shaking his head and trying to prevent amusement from showing up onto his face, Puck said grumpily, "You're right, fine." He snatched her lingering air-kiss out of the air and said to her, "But I'm saving this for later, then." Sabrina now walking out of the kitchen (finally), she couldn't help a small smile appearing onto her face. Even just the thought of Puck wanting to kiss her made the skin on her face tinge pink a little bit.

Upon their arrival at the front door, Granny immediately said to them, "Libelings, we're going to head over the forest right now and find a Christmas tree. Would you like to come along?" She gave Sabrina and Puck a pointed look, saying that they had no other choice.

"Fine, we'll go." Sabrina strongly, strongly disliked going to get the Christmas tree. It was a long ordeal that could be avoided. First, they would drive all the way to the other side of Ferryport Landing, because they apparently had the best trees there. The entire family would then trudge through the usual 2 feet of snow looking around for trees, until they found the ABSOLUTE perfect one. In the freezing cold weather, Uncle Jake, Puck, and Mr. Canis would take turns hacking at it until it fell over. Whilst carrying it back to the car and spending another 20 minutes trying to get it safely secured onto the top, Daphne and Red would talk her ears off. Granny Relda then drove home, and the entire family would usually have to stop 2 times to re-tie the tree on due to her reckless, crazy driving.

Interrupting her train of thought, Daphne asked, "Puck? Can Red and I ride with you and Sabrina in your car?"

Giving and exasperated sigh, Puck replied, "Whatever. Let's just go."

All the Grimms said their thank you's to Snow and headed out the door to their respective cars. Once again, Puck awkwardly helped Sabrina into the other front seat of the car. They backed out of the driveway, and started the twenty minute trek to the South side of Ferryport Landing. The car ride was slightly awkward, for Sabrina and Puck felt like they shouldn't lead Daphne and Red onto anything, and Daphne and Red were just sitting in the back, quietly talking amongst themselves.

At the forest, it was no different than their usual routine. After walking around for at least an hour, Granny finally decided that the tree they had spotted 35 minutes ago was probably going to be their best bet for finding a good-looking tree. Another 10 minutes went by as the men tried to chop down the tree, Sabrina started shivering from the frigid air. Puck noticing this, gave her a sympathetic look saying, "Just hold in there, we're almost done." Right after carrying the tree back to the car and carefully harnessing the tree to the top with countless bungee cords, Puck unlocked his truck, led all the girls inside, took off his jackets and gave them to whomever said they need one. Sabrina gave Puck a look of gratitude as he turned on the heater to full blast, pulled out the car, and headed home, finally.

Since Daphne and Red were still in the car, Sabrina whispered over what she had to say to Puck right in his ear, in a anxious voice, "Did you ever close the windows in the house?"

Glancing in her direction and then behind him, he leaned over, still keeping his eyes on the road, and said, "Relax, Grimm, I already got that covered. It should be back to normal."

Overhearing this, Daphne commented, "What should be back to normal?"

Giving Puck yet another worried glance, Sabrina warily responded, "Um, the lunar cycle." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Puck trying to hold in a smile and Sabrina's terrible lie. But Daphne did not seem to notice, as she just shrugged it off.

The clock said 5:37, but to Sabrina, it seemed like it should be way later than that. At home, she would just have to have a family dinner and then prepare her things for the next day of school.

As soon as Puck pulled into the driveway, Sabrina dashed out of the car to go inside and do anything else besides sit in awkward silence with Puck, Daphne, and Red. Granny and the others (Jake, Uncle Canis, and Briar) were not too much longer after the kids got home. Sabrina could faintly overhear Granny making food in the kitchen. It would probably be another one of those nights where she didn't each much, just picked around the food on her food. Puck would usually (graciously) pick off the food on her plate, unknowingly to Granny's eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, because she was awoken by someone shaking her side gently. " 'Brina? Wake up, we're going to eat dinner." Sabrina opened her eyes and blushed furiously, for Puck's face was less than half a foot away from hers. How was it that Puck's face was always so close to hers? Sabrina involuntary moved away, and Sabrina could see a flash of disappointment on his face, but it was gone almost instantaneously.

Groggily, she replied, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, I don't even know yet. Granny and Uncle Jake won't tell me."

Groaning, she shook her head and got up to gather her things and make herself presentable. It was going to be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! XD


	6. Ensue Awkward Convos and Apologies

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I am so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been extremely busy trying to finish my honors/AP summer work :( Along with lots of activities, it's been a crazy summer. I worked for another 2 hours today trying to finish this chapter, and voila! I'll admit, it's not my best work, but nonetheless, I still think it turned out okay. Please please review, it makes me motivated to know people actually like and read this story! I am motivated to actually write in the first place! Again, I hope to at least update this story as much as possible. I know I won't have any time to update during the school year (maybe, at most, once a month), so I'm going to try and update as much as possible during this summer! Wish me luck! I'm also a beta now for the Sisters Grimm stories and Maximum Ride, let me know if you want me to beta read your story!

P.S. Anyone have original ideas for what else the Grimm's could do during the holiday season and break?

P.P.S. Sorry for making Puck sound like a sexist pig, I just thought it fit well into this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters

Ensue Awkward Dinner Convos and Apologies

Sunday, December 17th

Quickly, Sabrina gathered the essentials and made herself look presentable, for bed head was not her best look. Thinking back upon Puck's attire, she had noticed he was cleaned up nicely, though just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She decided to follow Puck with the level of formality of her attire, though Puck was not usually the one to base something off of. Wearing slight flare jeans and a white blouse adorned with flowers, Sabrina grabbed her dark purple purse that carried all her essentials and headed downstairs, where everyone else was waiting for her. Quickly slipping on her brown moccasins and jacket, she followed in pursuit behind everyone else in taking their small van (which somehow managed to fit everyone in it) to the unknown restaurant.

Though the van was a decent size, everyone still found it hard to squeeze into the van like they were able to a few years ago. Uncle Jake was in the drivers seat, followed by Briar in the accompanying next seat. In the middle row sat Granny, Mr. Canis, Daphne, and Red, with Sabrina and Puck crammed illegally and awkwardly in the back row with the mysterious bag taking up half the seating.

"Can Daphne and Red not sit back here? They're smaller and it's jam packed with Bigfoot over here," Sabrina accused Puck.

"Nope!" Daphne replied with a knowing smile. "Red and I already called this row!"

Sighing, Sabrina gave up, knowing that once Daphne called dibs on something, there was absolutely no way to otherwise get your own way. "Okay, fine. Scoot over Fairy-boy," she said to Puck, whose thigh was touching hers.

Giving a sly smile, he replied, "Wouldn't mind if I did, Grimm," while he scooted even closer to Sabrina, lifting her up the tiniest bit so her butt was awkwardly sitting on Puck's legs.

Scowling at Puck and giving him the death glare, she said, "You know I meant the other way?"

Innocently, he said, "Oh, really? My bad," and gently set her back down where she was originally, but still occupying the same space he was earlier.

Almost yelling, Sabrina said, "God Puck, scoot over, I want more room!"

Now engaging in their conversation was Uncle Jake. "If you two don't be quiet soon, I will turn around this car and you two will eat dinner home alone!"

Daphne snickered while she pointedly said, "I'm sure they'd enjoy that."

Giving yet another death glare, this time at Daphne, Sabrina sharply punched Puck on the arm. Puck was not fazed by the weak attempt. "You know Grimm, I would have thought that you could punch harder than that, with all the danger and life threatening situations we've been in."

"I could totally punch harder than that, I just didn't want to hurt you. Plus, we're at an awkward angle."

"Oh, really. I'd like to see you try."

Rolling her eyes and internally laughing at Puck's toughness, Sabrina couldn't help sarcastically saying, "As if you could punch any harder either."

"Don't worry, my arms are made of steel, and I could probably accidentally kill a person with these."

"Oh, really. I'd like to see you try," Sabrina cleverly mimicked Puck from moments earlier.

With all seriousness and a blank expression on his face, Puck said, "I would never fight anybody or punch anybody unless anyone I loved felt threatened, or they were just being a complete jerk."

"Oh, like you every single day?"

Looking broken, Puck turned away from her and said nothing. Feeling awkward, Sabrina sat there, absorbing the rest of the family's conversation about the effects of eating Granny's food can have to your digestive system. For a moment, she contemplated apologizing to Puck, for he looked like she had really insulted him and hurt his feelings. He'd even scooted away as far as he could away from her. Sabrina felt at fault, for usually it was Puck's fault, but this time, she was the one the blame. She had been immature with her last comment, not realizing how mean it was until she had actually said it. Though Puck could be an annoying butt head, he could also be (at times) sweet, sensitive, caring, loving, and thoughtful. Taking a glance towards Puck, Sabrina noticed he was still turned away from her, slouching in his seat and staring out the window absentmindedly. Five minutes passed, and Sabrina, twiddling her thumbs, cautiously tapped Puck on his shoulder and whispered into his ear so the rest of the family couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, I was the real jerk for saying that."

Shunning her and turning away yet again, Puck softly replied, "Just don't talk to me right now, I'm not in the mood for it."

Now, Sabrina felt like the real jerk. Tears were pulling at the creases of her eyes, and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away forever. Never before had Puck reacted so strongly to something that she had said, usually he just brushed it off like a speck of dust.

The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent, the rest of the family sensing the tension between the hormonal teenagers. Pulling up to, of course, the Blue Plate Special, the whole family lumbered in and took their usual booth in the back of the restaurant. Just Sabrina's luck that she would get seated directly across from Puck, so that she would (the whole dinner) have to avoid trying to make eye contact with him. Sitting quietly the entire time and ordering her usual Caesar salad with a side of soup, the rest of the family took no mercy on the chef, each apiece ordering at least enough food to feed 2 ravenous adults. Surprisingly, Puck only ordered steak and fries, quietly poking at them with his fork, staring down towards nothing out the window. Dinner went by slowly, filled with chatter from others, but Sabrina and Puck sitting awkwardly, not daring to look up at one another.

The Grimm's all piled into the car, with the same seating arrangements as the time before. Sabrina uncomfortably sat down next to Puck, who seemed to involuntary flinch away from her when her thigh accidentally touched his. The minutes spent in the car were the longest of Sabrina's life, and she eagerly jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled into their garage.

When she sprinted to reach the top of the stairs, and entered her room, she raced to the bathroom to change into her comfortable pajamas. Proceeding to wash her face, brush her teeth, brush her hair, and relieve herself, she leisurely strolled back to her room to go to bed, at 9:30. NO one else seemed to be awake, having went to bed as soon as they got home from the tiresome day. To her surprise, she found a note, written in messy scrawl, addressed to her. It was from Puck. All it read was:

_Meet me in my room by the river at 10:00._

_Great,_ Sabrina thought to herself. _Now Puck is pull a stupid prank towards me._ Still feeling bad for what she had said, Sabrina felt bad even at the thought of standing him up, so she consented to go see him when the clock reached that time.

To make the time pass along quicker, Sabrina picked up her and Puck's novel they were assigned to read for school.

She was so engrossed within the book that she didn't notice when the clock was at 10:03, and she stumbled across her room and quickly scampered over to Puck's. Deciding against knocking on the door, Sabrina carefully opened it and tiptoed her way inside. The moonlight lit up the path as she walked along the river, searching for Puck as she went by. Not seeing him, she sat down and laid flat down on the ground, staring up into the stars.

Sabrina didn't notice Puck sitting next to her until he spoke. "Sabrina," he started.

Although on her back, Sabrina felt herself jump at the sudden break of silence. "God Puck, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be a jerk."

"Look Puck, I'm really really sorry about that. I in no way was trying to hurt your feelings, and if I did, it was a complete accident. Please don't be mad at me. But if you only asked me to come in here to play a prank on me or make fun of me, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Sabrina." He put his hand on top of hers. "I didn't ask you to come in here because of that." Clearing his throat, he also removed his hand after receiving a strange look from Sabrina. "I felt bad, because I may have overreacted just a little. Though I was mad that you called me a jerk, I realized that I've done way meaner things to you, and you really didn't mean much harm. I've been such a jerk to you, and you don't deserve that. So I'm really sorry," he finished with conviction.

Sabrina just gawked at him. Never, ever, never, had Puck ever apologized to her, and meant it. "Wow, Puck, uhm, thanks?" She said lamely, smiling gently at him. "That's gotta be that nicest thing you've ever said!"

"You think that's the nicest thing I've ever said to you?"

"Well, I guess there are other really nice things that you've said to me. But I don't think you should take all the blame, I'm not very nice to you either."

Puck frowned. "No, don't say that. You're the nicest person I've ever met, and you appreciate me for me."

Leaning forward, Sabrina hugged Puck with as much force as she could manage. Shifting his arms up to hug her back, Sabrina rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling in bliss. "How about this, we try to say at least one really nice thing to each other every day, so then we won't be as mean to one another."

Pulling back from the hug, Puck nodded, and replied, "Sounds good. There's so many good qualities of mine to compliment, so you can start."

Sabrina playfully slapped Puck on the arm. "You self-centered dork."

Puck crossed his arms. "That's not very nice."

Shaking her head, she said, "Oh fine." Thinking for a moment, she seriously replied, "You've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Puck scoffed at her statement. "Oh please, that's the best one you can think of?"

"No, really, I mean that! Your eyes always change color, ranging from amber to green to blue to purple. My favorite is the dark green. Lemme see what color they are now."

Leaning towards his face, Puck shied away, shielding his eyes. "It's not important."

Unsuccessfully attempting to wrestle his arms away from his face, Sabrina pounced on top of him, both of them rolling down the slight incline holding onto each other.

Almost giving up, Sabrina decided to try one last tactic. Puck's eyes were closed shut and his hands against his ears, and he looked like a little kid pouting when they couldn't have their toy.

Trying to get his attention and to open his eyes, Sabrina sat right in front of him, with her mouth lingering right near his cheekbone. Puck seemed to be zoned out when she said, "You know, Puck, It's really not a big deal. I don't see why you've freaking out, you're kind of acting childish. I might as well give up, you've not even paying attention to me and you're so stubborn. Oh look, my shirt strap broke. I'll have to take it off. My bra and stomach are showing." Though her shirt was fine, Sabrina figured this tactic was the only way to gain Puck's attention.

Opening his eyes widely and very suddenly, Sabrina quickly peeked at his eyes. They were dark green, as usual whenever she stole a glance at them. Hesitantly looking down towards Puck less than a second later, she found his gaze lingered on her body.

"God Puck, all I have to do is make a reference about stripping off clothes and you'll do anything."

Tearing his gaze away, he looked up into her eyes. "Hey, I'm a man, I'll do anything for a beautiful girl sitting on top of me taking off her clothes."

Blushing, Sabrina climbed off Puck and sat on the ground next to him. "You make all men sound like animals."

"Technically genetically, mankind are all animals."

"You know what I meant."

"You would have had the same reaction that I did."

Frustrated, Sabrina said, "Just answer me."

"I know that I speak for myself and a lot of other guys at our school that we would all have the same reaction when you say something like that."

"There's more to a girl than just her body and the way she looks."

"Believe me, I know. There are some girls who are smoking hot, but they're as dumb as a doorknob. But a hot body is definitely a turn on to a smart, nice, beautiful girl on the inside."

"That's nice."

"Please, tell me that you don't have the same 'philosophy' about guys."

"Okay, fine, I agree."

Smiling smugly, Puck replied, "I thought so." Pausing a moment, he said, "You know, I'm not a total sexist pig. I'm just trying to get a laugh outta you."

"I know."

Standing up, Sabrina said, "Well, we probably should get going to bed. It's late now."

"Just because we should doesn't mean we have to. I can think of other things we can do."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed as she said, "Does your mind ever leave the gutter?

"I believe that one was all you, senorita. But if you want to think I meant it like that, go ahead." He winked at her, obviously referring to the double entendre.

Walking in silence back towards the door, Puck followed Sabrina as she sleepily marched back.

"I never gave you your compliment."

Eyes fluttering up towards his, Sabrina said, "Right! Geez, fairy-boy, already the first day and you're falling behind."

"Lemme think." Pausing for a moment in tight concentration, he looked directly into her eyes and said, "Your personality is as hot as your body."

She slapped him playfully on the arm (again) and responded, "I'm glad to see our little conversation about body type not mattering as much as your personality."

Shrugging his shoulders innocently, he retorted, "Sorry couldn't help myself. Take the compliment or leave it."

"I guess I'll take it." At the moment, they both reached his doorway, standing ajar. An awkward silence ensued, with Sabrina breaking it. "You know, Puck, you've really grown up."

Smiling warmly down at her, he replied, "You have no idea."

Hesitantly standing up on her tip toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, with her lips nearly coming in contact with his. Timidly, she looked down at her feet. "Well, thanks for everything Puck. I still feel bad."

"Please don't."  
>Giving him another half hug, Sabrina stepped out into the hallway. Nearly to her bedroom, Puck called down after her, "But still, damn, you have more curves than a race track!"<p>

Her hand on the doorknob, Sabrina couldn't help but smile to herself. Leave it to Puck to break a tender moment like that.

P.P.P.S. Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


	7. Sweat and Tears

**PLEASE READ **

**A/N:** Wow. Words cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time. I hate to list out excuses, but I have a million and one why I could not update or even write this story in almost forever. I've been so swamped with homework from all my classes and then sports, and haven't had any time at all to do anything I actually enjoy. I decided on writing this story instead of studying AP U.S. History test!

Now, actually about this chapter. I've not my best work (by far), but I got so excited when I finished I had to update! I'm not the biggest fan of all this Puckabrina I've put into the story so far, but the situations are unavoidable. Don't worry though- they will end up getting together at the end. I've got the whole story and all the Christmas activities they're going to do planned out, but actually haven't had the time to write it. And P.S.-Please don't hate on Puck. I know I'm writing him like he's a perv, but he's a teenage boy: what else can you possibly expect?

Oto another note, I've decided to put my other Sister's Grimm story on hiatus, because I'm dissapointed in the way that one's turning out as well. Not to mention, I have a case of EXTREME writer's block with that story.

But yes, enough excuses. On with the story! XD (please review and give me feedback, I'd appreciate it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters.

**Chapter 7:**

**Monday, December 18****th**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sabrina rolled over to the other side of her bed and fumbled around on her nightstand, trying to locate the sleep button on her alarm clock. It only being 4:45, she desperately wanted to go back to bed. But she'd promised Puck she would work out with him in the morning, and Sabrina, of course, never backed out on a promise.

Slowly and clumsily, Sabrina stumbled out of her bed. She'd set her clothes out the night before, knowing that she would have no time trying to look for them in her half-asleep state. Quickly, yet clumsily, she slipped on her black Soffee shorts, a black sports bra, socks, and her white, cross country t-shirt. Grabbing a water bottle, her neon running shoes, and a ponytail, she put her hair into a high, messy bun and waiting for Puck, in his car, as she was instructed to do. Merely seconds later, Puck quietly came through the garage door, wearing work-out shorts and a cut-off t-shirt. Keys in hand, he pulled himself up into the truck, and started the engine.

"You seem tired, sure you want to work out?"

Sabrina nearly growled, "Yes, I'm fine".

Looking over in her direction quickly and looking back towards the road, Puck said, "Someone's crabby." Sabrina slapped his arm. "You know, slapping, or touching in any way, the driver can be considered distracted driving. And you wouldn't want to be the cause of the accident." Outside, there were nearly no people driving on the road, with it being pitch black out.

"Well, we both know you get distracted very easily, evidenced by our crash-landing yesterday while flying, so I'll refrain from making any type of contact with you."

Sighing, Puck replied, "Alright, you got me, you won this time."

A small smile escaping, Sabrina decided it was worth getting up this early to work-out with Puck.

Pulling into the parking lot at exactly 5:00 A.M (when the gym opened), Puck hopped out of the car and instantaneously appeared at Sabrina's side, helping her out of the car.

After nearly slipping on the ice, Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand, refused to let it go, saying that she could get hurt.

Presenting the membership cards to the lady at the front desk, Puck led Sabrina into the gym, where there was a ¼ mile track around.

"Okay, 'Brina, what do you want to work on today?"

Pondering for a moment, Sabrina replied, "I'm not sure, something moderate, like running 3 miles. At a fast pace."

Grinning, Puck said, "I challenge you to whoever can finish it the fastest."

"You're on."

Stopping in the side room to stretch for 10 minutes, Sabrina and Puck made idle conversation, waiting to run the 3 miles. Sabrina laughed at Puck's inflexibility, and couldn't help but show off her flexibility, doing all three splits.

Puck just looked at her with awe. Shaking his head, he said, "You ready?"

Now nervous, Sabrina meekly replied, gulping, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You want a head start?"

Giving him a look, Sabrina curtly said, "No. Start when I say go. Ready, set, GO!"

With her word, Sabrina started running at what she considered a slow sprint. When running, Sabrina had plenty of time to think and sort her thoughts. She would need to run 12 laps to get 3 miles, and they would hopefully be faster than Puck's. Ahead, she noticed Puck already ten feet in front of her. She picked up her pace, running just a half a step and to the side of Puck, just to annoy him. Five laps later, Sabrina noticed Puck was right, the gym did get really hot. Still beside him, she quietly said in his ear, "Is it okay if I take off my shirt? I'm getting kind of sweaty…"

Puck didn't even give her a sideways glance, just nodded his head. "I was thinking the same, it's like a sauna in here." Sabrina admired how concentrated Puck was. Falling slightly behind him on the sixth lap final turn, Sabrina quickly pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it into the room with their water bottles. On the 8th lap, Sabrina noticed herself running more out of breath, Puck now pulling into the lead. He gave her a sideways glance, and picked up the pace on his last mile. Struggling to keep up with him, Sabrina managed to finish, on the twelfth lap, only five seconds behind him. While she was struggling for air, Puck seemed completely at ease.

When she finally managed to get a few words out, she said to Puck, "What time did we finish in?"

Cockily, he replied, "Well, since I won, I finished in 18 minutes flat and you were at 18:05."

Smirking, Sabrina replied. "Hm. Not too bad, considering I haven't done any long distance workouts since early October."

"Damn, Sabrina, who are you kidding, that's amazing!" Puck held up his hands to do a fist-pound with Sabrina. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Puck said, "Crap! It's already 5:40, we've got to go, or you won't have enough time in the morning to get ready!"

Quickly gathering their things and putting back on their clothes, Puck and Sabrina made a stop at the water fountain to quench their thirst. In line before them was Blake, a junior who was the starting quarterback on the football team of Ferryport Landing's rival school. He was notoriously known for having a new girlfriend every week, though that was reputable with his devishly handsome, cocky good looks. He was quickly joined by his four other friends, all of them members of the football team. Puck and Sabrina only knew Blake from elementary school, when the three of them all went to the same school. He turned around and acknowledged both of them, giving Sabrina a look that Puck grew increasingly angry at. He interrupted Blake's gaze by saying, "Dude, take your eyes off of her!"

Looking in Puck's direction, he innocently put his hands into the air and stated, "Sorry, man. I couldn't help it, she's really hot. Literally and physically." He snuck a glance in Sabrina's direction again, only this time giving her a wink. "I wouldn't mind burning a few more calories with her in my room, if you're catching my drift." His friends laughed with him, all making similar comments.

Though blushing and awed by Blake's overwhelming handsomeness, Sabrina was still repulsed by his behavior. You would think she would be used to it, because Puck goofed around all the time with her like this. Yet it was different with Puck. Puck interrupted Sabrina's thoughts when he yelled at Blake. "I know she's hot, yes. But you've crossed the line."

As Blake moved closer to Sabrina, Puck sidestepped in front of him and took on a protective stance over Sabrina. Blake's friends all hovered towards them, threatening them. As the two groups moved in on each other, Sabrina decided on the need for a distraction as to break up the fight. "Puck, calm down. I can handle this myself, I'm a big girl now." As Puck turned his head to look at her, she secretly winked at him as she strode over to Blake, placing one of her hands on his chest. Blake only accepted her gesture, placing his hand on her lower back. Sabrina grabbed hold of Blake's hair, running her fingers through his hair. She leaned up to get near his face, yet dodged her head to the right, softly touching her lips on his chin, then cheekbone, then ear. Blake eagerly ran his lips on her face, many times getting dangerously close to her lips, and his hands all over her body, pushing her up against the lockers. Surprising Blake, she whispered into his ear, "Oh, Blake. I would so love to fu-. . ." pausing for a moment, she could hear Blake's breath growing ragged as he fell under her lure, and she continued her sentence, "kick your ass right now." His eyes opened wide, and before he could say anything, Sabrina hurriedly finished her proposition. "So, instead of either me kicking your ass or unleashing Puck, who looks like he might kill you right now, I'll let you leave before you cause any more trouble. Oh and, I won't tell your little secret from 4th grade." He only meekly nodded his head, and Sabrina confidently strutted away, with Puck in awe behind her.

He couldn't help but remark to them, "You don't want to mess with her."

In the background, Sabrina could hear Blake's friends teasing him about getting owned by a girl. Puck picked up his pace to catch up to Sabrina, now nearing their car. While helping her in, he said, "Didn't think you had it in you. Who knew you were a little sex monkey?"

Lightly slapping Puck's shoulder, Sabrina jokingly replied, "Don't go around telling everyone, wouldn't want my little secret to get out." They both got into the car.

Puck could only laugh to himself as he pulled the car out of its spot and started driving back home. "Wasn't planning on it. Might be a little awkward if Uncle Jake found out you were training to be a prostitute."

"God, Puck, that's nasty. I could and would never do that."

"I know."

In silence for the next moments, Puck asked Sabrina a question. "What's Blake's secret that you threatened him with?"

Laughing out loud, Sabrina replied, "Oh god, it's so embarrassing, and I'm the only one who knows about it. You can't tell anyone though, because I need to save it in case I ever need blackmail for him." Puck only nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "In 4th grade, during recess, me and him were playing hide-and-go-seek on the playground, and he was hiding underneath the rock climbing wall. I found him, and accidentally scared him so badly, that he peed his pants. He had to go to the nurse's office, call his mom, and go home."

Puck chuckled along with Sabrina for the remainder of the ride, amazed at how Blake was not as tough as he was cracked up to be. Pulling into the garage, he and Sabrina quickly hopped out, as they would have to leave again for school in 45 minutes.

Both charging upstairs to claim the rights for the shower first (since the kids all shared one shower), they both reached the door, Sabrina with a towel around herself and carrying her clothes, and Puck topless with just his gym shorts. Giving each other a sheepish look, they both waited and gestured for the other one to take their shower first.

"Ladies first," Puck argued.

"No, you go first, because your shower takes half the time of mine," Sabrina retaliated.

"Okay, fine, I'll shower first."

Rolling his eyes, Puck snorted, laughing at some unsaid joke.

"What are you laughing at?"

Smirking at her, Puck replied, "I thought of a solution for our shower problem, but refrained from saying it because I knew you would get mad at me."

"Gee, thanks Puck. What were you going to say?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Well, not really, but now you've got me intrigued." She leaned against the doorway.

"I was going to say, 'Care to join me to save time?'" With a puzzled look on her face, Puck now had to explain the joke, as it was said out of context. "I meant to say, 'Fine, I'll shower first. Care to join me to save time?"

Sabrina scrunched up her face. "God Puck, you are so nasty. Just for that, I'm going to shower first."

As she was shutting the door, Puck said, "At least I didn't say it out loud, you asked about it. That's a little better than before."

Opening the door one last time, Sabrina whispered, "Okay, fine yes, a little better. But you still need to grow up. And please leave from standing right outside the door, it's a little creepy knowing that a boy my age is right outside the room when I'm naked."

Finally taking her shower, Sabrina quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed her body. She put on her outfit choice for the day, a pair of black leggings paired with a longer gray and white wool cardigan, white tank-top, and grey boots. She left her hair to dry naturally, already feeling bad enough for spending this much time in the bathroom.

Sabrina opened the door and knocked on Puck's door to let him know that she was done using the bathroom. Returning back to her room, she grabbed all her books and school supplies that were thrown about in her room, shoving them into her backpack. A few minutes later, she heard the shower turn off and the shower curtain open.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina heard Puck call out her name. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second. Meet me in your car." She half-shouted back to him.

Quickly, she located her jacket and shoes, and hastily fast-walked over to the garage, where Puck was patiently waiting with the car running.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"It's okay, we're not that late, only two minutes behind schedule."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, as per usual. They arrived at school, luckily with time to spare. Though Sabrina and Puck had nearly all of their classes together, they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, only awkward eye contact made. During 1st period, over the announcements, Sabrina was droned out and nearly falling asleep until she heard, ". . .And remember, the Winter Formal is right around the corner! Ticket prices are $20, but if you wait until the night of the dance, it will be raised to $30! So buy your tickets now!" Sabrina could feel a pair of eyes on her, and when she looked up, she saw Puck looking right at her. He quickly averted his eyes to the other direction, as if he'd hoped Sabrina wouldn't notice. Then, in all of her other classes she shared with Puck, she kept feeling a pair of eyes on the back of her head. She noticed it wasn't a creepy stare, but a sheepish, intrigued one from Puck.

The rest of the day dragged on, finally ending when the final bell rang at 2:45. It was silent until Puck said on the ride home, "How was your day?"

Responding with as little words as possible, Sabrina mumbled, "Bad."

Puck frowned. He didn't like to hear that Sabrina had a bad day. "And why would that be?"

Slouching in her seat and shifting her gaze over to him, she mumbled back, "It just was."

"Please tell me." Puck attempted to give her Daphne's puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Sabrina replied, "Nothing specifically was good or even okay." She could feel tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

As Puck saw this, he pulled over into the nearest parking lot and turned off the car. Reaching over, Puck affectionately held her hand and rubbed her fingers. With his other arm, he attempted to give her a one-armed hug. "It's okay, 'Brina. Shh… It's alright." Tears streaming out of her eyes, Puck grew uncomfortable, for he was not used to dealing with emotional, crying teenage girls. Especially if that teenage girl was Sabrina. "Now, will you please tell me what happened? Maybe it will help."

Choking on her tears, Sabrina managed to get out, "Well," she started, "during 1st period, Bella kept making fun of me during our group discussion, and then, in 2nd period, Drew threw the dodgeball directly at my head, so then I missed 3rd period, and then during lunch, I had to sit by myself, and then I got a C on my last math test, and then I found out my friends have been talking behind my back for the past week about how I'm such a slut, and then, I still haven't been asked to the Winter Formal, and I really wanted to go."

Sabrina had been talking so fast that Puck could barely understand what she was saying. Pulling back from the hug a bit, Puck looked into Sabrina's eyes and said, "Please don't let any of that bother you, you're too of an amazing person to let those things get to you. They're just jealous of you."

"Oh please, cut the crap Puck. There's no plausible reason for them to be jealous of me."

"You wanna bet? You're so smart, beautiful, funny, athletic, outgoing, and perfect that they feel the need to make fun of you to try to diminish those flawless qualities and boost theirs." He wiped her tears gently off her face with his thumb.

Sabrina only gawked at him. He had called her _perfect_. Hugging Puck yet again, he stroked her back as she said to him, "You are the nicest person in the entire world. Your future girlfriend and wife will be lucky to have you." Realizing that what she said and who she was referring to, she blushed, for she was supposed to marry Puck in the future. Puck realized this too, but didn't acknowledge it in the awkward manner that Sabrina had. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Thank you so much, you just flipped my day the other way around."

Puck genuinely smiled back at her, stating nervously. "Uhm, yeah no problem. But, on the other hand, I was wondering, if like, uhm, you could um, _maybegotothedancewithme?_"

She didn't catch a single word he said. "I'm sorry, didn't catch that. . ."

Sighing, Puck reiterated himself. "Uhm, would you maybe want to go to the dance with me? You don't have to, I just thought we could maybe go as friends, but if you didn't want to go as friends or at all, that would be okay with me, I was just wondering since both of us don't have dates already and you know that. . ."

Sabrina interrupted him by putting her hand over his mouth. "I'd love to go with you," she replied sheepishly, blushing at every word.

Puck's grin could have lit up the entire world. "Awesome."

Before he could say another word, Sabrina gasped, "Oh my god! The formal's in two days, and I don't have any dresses to wear, and you don't have any suits or ties! We've got to go shopping now!" Puck only groaned, he hated getting dressed up. But if he had to dress up, so did Sabrina, and he loved seeing her in a dress. But any evidence of Sabrina crying had been long gone. "Puck, we've got to go to Bella's Dress and Suit Emporium now!"

"Your wish is my command." With that, he turned around the car and headed in the opposite direction towards the shop.

(once again, please review!) XD


	8. That's What She Said

**A/N**: **As usual, I would appreciate it if you read this A/N. I finally had time to type another chapter! Now that I'm on nearly a week's break for Thanksgiving, I'd decided it was my mission to finish at least one chapter, which I did! And now, my goal is to get half of the next one done. It's not the matter of what I'm going to write about, I've already got all of that planned out. It's just finding the time to write it. Even on Thanksgiving Break, I've got Projects Galore! ): So anyways, here's the next chapter of Grimm's A Christmas Story! **

**After I've done this Christmas version, what other type of scenarios should I write about for another S/P romance fiction? Any ideas? **

**Please read and review, reviews ALWAYS motivate me to write, knowing that people actually like and read my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters.**

Chapter 8: That's What She Said

Speeding along down the road, Sabrina and Puck made it back to the store in no time. Seeing as the shop closed at four, and it was nearly that time, they rushed to make it in and find the appropriate attire in less than thirty minutes. According to Sabrina's luck with her past dress shopping experiences, that would be nearly impossible.

"You know, Marshmallow's probably going to kill you for going dress shopping without her." Puck muttered under his breath to Sabrina, avoiding the pointed look from a middle-aged witch next to them.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Smirking, Puck replied, "How do you expect to keep this a secret from her? I mean, she'll see the dress and assume you're going, and demand to know all the details."

"I'll find a way," Sabrina replied, starting to hum to herself as she looked through the racks.

"Hey, 'Brina, I'll be right back. Gotta take a leak." Shuffling through dress after dress, she instantly despised all the ones she looked at. Less than a minute later, she heard a voice call her name.

"Well look who it is!" A voice called out from the other side of the rack. "Why, if it isn't Sabrina, shopping for her dress by herself, because she couldn't get a date."

Scowling at who she saw, Sabrina angrily spat, "Why if it isn't Bella, the little slut who secretly has three dates?"

Bella growled at her, and started to reply, "At least I have one date. You don't have any. And even if you did, he would be nowhere near hot."

"Well—" Sabrina started, but was interrupted by Puck.

"How's it going over here, 'Brina?" Puck strode over to her, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. "Find anything that you like?"

Sabrina, confused, turned around slightly so that Bella, gawking, could not see her face. She gave Puck a question look, and he only raised his eyebrows and winked at her in reply, as if saying, 'Don't worry, I've got this.'

Suddenly, it clicked in Sabrina's head. She played along with his act, "A couple things."

"Cool." He glanced up, having pretended not to notice Bella. "Oh hey, Bella. Didn't notice you there. How are you?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fi-fine."

Puck smirked, directing it towards Sabrina. "Well, Bella, if you don't mind, we've got to pick out our clothes for our Winter Formal, so if you would excuse us. . ." Bella, with an awing blank stare on her face, glared at Sabrina and marched right out of the store.

Sabrina was dumbstruck. Who knew what kind of power Puck had? "How did you know to do that?"

He shrugged. "Eh. I heard your little exchange earlier and thought I could help."

"Thanks, Puck, that was awesome! You totally made Bella look idiotic!"

"My pleasure. I hate her just as much as you do." He warmly smiled at her.

"It was really funny the look on her face, especially when she realized that we were going together!"

"I know. She's one of the ones that personally asked me to go to the dance with her."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It was nasty, she was all touchy-touchy, smelled like too much perfume, way to much makeup, and an annoying voice. She was practically sitting in my lap in History class. God only knows how she's in AP classes."

Grinning, Sabrina decided that this was turning out to be a pretty great day. "Even though I love that you did that, you do now realize that the whole world is going to know about this in five minutes?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Turning back to the racks, she noticed Puck's arm was still around her waist. She pointedly coughed, and looked up at Puck. He looked at confusion down at her, until she looked at his arm carefully draped around her waist. Removing it, he blushed, which Sabrina thought was peculiar.

Five minutes later, after looking through dress after dress, she grew increasingly frustrated at the lack of choice of ones she thought were decent. "God, Puck! I give up, there's not a single dress that would look good on me!"

Puck, standing silently and patiently behind her, calmly reached out and placed a warm hand on top of hers, which was gripping the rack. "Calm down, there's a million dresses in here. I bet that every single one would look beautiful on you." Sabrina's heart nearly melted. She had this strange image of her kissing Puck at that moment, which she shook off immediately. "However," he continued, "You can only get one. Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded meekly. "Okay, we'll go through this rack first then."

Sabrina butted in. "The problem is that I wasn't really sure of what color I wanted to get, or even the style."

Puck studied her for a moment. "I think you should get whatever one you like best."

Awkwardly, Sabrina cast her eyes downward. "Obviously, thanks for the help. Just help me find a couple and carry them back to the dressing room so I can try them on."

Minutes later, both held numerous dresses in their hands, and marched back towards the dressing rooms. "Who knew this could take so long, this is hard and I'm exhausted!"

Sabrina couldn't skip this opportunity. "That's what she said."

Puck smirked back at her. "Ha-ha, very mature."

"You know you would do the same exact thing."

Looking back up at her, he grinned, "You know me too well." He handed her the apparel, and he then stated, "I'll just be sitting right outside on this bench. Call me if you need help."

Cautiously entering the fitting room, Sabrina noticed it was a pretty small size, with mirrors on either side. Slipping off her clothes and climbing into the first dress, a floor-length green halter, she stepped out to look at herself in the bigger mirror and present herself to Puck.

As she opened the door, she noticed Puck glanced up from his cell phone. Instantly, he responded, "Eh, I don't know. It doesn't flatter you enough." Sabrina appreciated this about Puck— no feelings could come in the way between them, sugarcoating the obvious.

She had to agree since the moment she had tried it on. Nodding, she went back into the fitting room and tried on the next dress.

"Well?" She said, modeling and turning around for Puck to see. His eyes popped open, as he stared at the skin-tight, deep v-cut, short black dress. "That one looks really good on you, but absolutely not for the Formal. A little bit too flattering"

Sporting a pouty-face, Sabrina whined, "Why not then? I like it!"

"I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's exactly opposite. You look unbelievably sexy in that dress. But I don't want other guys staring at you." Sabrina blushed at his phrasing at how he had referred to her.

"Well, I'm glad you approve." She twirled a little for him. He just shook his head and tried to ignore her, as a feeling of desire washed over him. As she entered the door into the dressing room to change her outfit again, she heard Puck say, "But you should still get it, it would look nice if you wore it on a date or something."

Peeking over the side of the door, she replied, "Don't worry, I was planning on it whether you said yes or no."

"Glad my opinion matters so much," Puck said jokingly.

Locking the door, Sabrina tried reaching over her shoulder to get the zipper on the back side. Somehow, she had managed to get it up, but failed at reaching her arm over her shoulder. "Puck?" She called, and heard a faint 'Yeah?'. "Can you come in here?" She unlocked the door and Puck carefully walked in, now the space cramped with two people.

"Yeah, 'Brina, whatcha need?"

Her back facing him, she turned her head and quietly said, "Can you…uh…unzip me?"

Awkwardly, Puck replied, "Uh…sure." He gently approached her and brushed her hair to the side, over her shoulder, and placed his warm hand on her chilled, narrow back. Slowly, he unzipped the zipper until it reached the bottom, near the end of her tailbone. Her back was exposed, clear, bare, and still tanned. Sabrina noticed in the mirror that Puck couldn't help but stare. He lingered there for a moment more, and both him and Sabrina involuntarily moved closer to one another. Looking up into his eyes, she noticed that his were staring right at her lips. Less than 2 inches between their lips, Sabrina fluttered her eyes shut in anticipation. Puck did the same, one arm gently resting where the zipper was (near her tailbone), and the other near her arm. Sabrina could feel Puck's light, warm breath on her face, especially when he hesitated for a moment. When their lips were about to touch….Puck's obnoxious ringtone went off.

Both Puck and Sabrina jumped back from each other as far as possible, too embarrassed to look at each other in the eye. Puck eyes wide, glanced at his phone. Not looking up, he muttered, "It's Granny Relda, I probably should get it."

Nodding as Puck walked out of the room, she locked the door and sat down for a moment, on the small bench provided for sitting. She contemplated her thoughts, utterly and hopelessly confused as to anything regarding Puck. Sabrina said to herself out loud, 'What the heck was that?'

Similarly, Puck had done the same thing after getting off the phone with Granny Relda (who had wanted to know when they'd be getting home).

Sabrina, deciding that it was just best to pretend that Puck's lips had not almost come into contact with hers (again, this time, willingly), slipped on another dress. The process was the same: Puck kindly told her that it wasn't the perfect dress. This one, he said, didn't show enough skin.

"Jeez, Puck, first you say too much skin, then too little skin! Make up your mind, boy!"

"Not my fault that you have a hot body that needs to be embellished once in a while." He retorted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina snapped at him as she narrowed her eyes.

Looking up from his phone, he lazily replied, "I just mean that you like to hide your body, because you're a little self-conscious. But you shouldn't be, you're really pretty. And don't make that look, you know it."

Sabrina did know it. She was nervous to wear any type of clothing that could show off her body too much.

When she had tried on the last dress that they had retrieved from the racks, Sabrina went out and tried to show Puck. He was nowhere in sight. Craning her neck to look for Puck's tall, lean frame over the racks, she only noticed him when he was standing right in front of her.  
>He held a dress behind his back, shielding it from her view. "Hate to tell ya, 'Brina, but that color doesn't suit you. I don't think it would suit anyone, to be honest."<p>

When Sabrina looked down again at herself, she had to agree. It _was_ a puke-ish brown color. "What kind of dress do you have behind your back?"

Puck smiled at her, and said, "I picked it out. I think you would look beautiful in it." He unveiled it to her, and Sabrina was unimpressed.

"Is this a joke, Puck? It looks like a piece of cloth that was sewed together messily by a kindergartener.

"No," He smiled, "It's a magical dress. When you put it on, it instantly changes to whatever it thinks will look best on you."

Now, Sabrina was intrigued. "Give me that," she snapped at Puck, snatching the hanger and dress from his hand. "This better be the last dress I try on. If it doesn't work, I swear I'm going to the Formal with sweats and a t-shirt."

For the last time, Sabrina headed into the dressing room and cautiously draped the dress over her thin body. She closed her eyes as the magical sensation washed over her once, and lightly shimmered down her body, from her head to her toes. Without looking in the mirror, Sabrina cautiously went out, holding and brushing her waist-length blond curls over her shoulder. "So…What do you think?" She asked Puck, twirling around once for him.

It seemed like days for how long Puck was gawking at her. He stood up, and walked over to face the front of her. He grinned so widely that Sabrina thought it would be permanently etched onto his face. "Does it really look okay? I haven't seen it yet."

Puck smirked. "All I can say is that I told you so…" He then proceeded to turn her around to face the three-way mirror.

Sabrina loved it.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Her dress was a pure, silky white color and texture. It reached down to the floor, the bodice tight until it loosely flowed around her knee down. The dress was strapless, with empty cutout criss-crossed pattern around it. Around the spaces were a mixture of gold and silver sparkles, embellishing around the pattern and slightly on the bust and chest area.

Though Sabrina was in awe, all she could think of to remark was, "It looks like a wedding dress?"

"So?"

"Soo…I can't get it."

"'Brina," Puck turned back around to face her. "This dress was meant for you, you're getting it whether you like it or not, because I love it."

"Okay, then, this is the one. Thanks, Puck."

"No problem." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "The lady that works here suggested it for you though. I think she knew that I'm an Everafter."

"Don't worry, it still means a lot to me even in the first place that you even cared enough to come with me."

Still wordlessly staring at her, Sabrina went back into the fitting room and quickly changed back into her normal outfit, delicately holding the dress that she loved. Puck, as usual, sat waiting outside the door. He leaped up when he saw her, and they both proceeded to the checkout counter, when suddenly, Sabrina exclaimed, "Oh, crap! I forgot, we have to find you a matching tie!"

Puck groaned. "I don't need one."

Pulling his arm and dragging him over to the men's section of the store, they quickly searched for some type of matching tie. They finally found a white and gold one that matched Sabrina's dress.

"Now, do you need a suit? There's plenty here and they're all on sale."

He rubbed the back of his forehead. "My one from last year doesn't fit me, so I'll just borrow one of Uncle Jake's."

She scrunched her eyes. "You fit into Uncle Jake's clothes? He's over 6 feet tall!"

"Look at me, 'Brina. I'm nearly 6'1…"

Sabrina analyzed him, taking in his every feature, measuring herself up to him. "I guess I didn't realize that, you are quite taller than me." She put on a fake pouty face and continued, "You're growing up."

He smiled, "I know. Remember when we were 12 years old and the same height? You really haven't gotten much taller since then…"

"Have too!" Sabrina tried stretching herself up and stood on her tippy-toes. "You're just a freakishly tall monster!"

"Not my fault, blame it on the genes."

With a hair-flip, Sabrina whipped back around and marched over to the counter, where a kind, elderly woman was waiting. "Now, dear, will this be all for you today?" She verbalized, scanning the items.

"Yes, thank you." Sabrina pulled out her wallet as Puck came behind her, his own money in hand. "Puck," she whispered, "What are you doing? I'm paying."

"I want to pay."

"No, I will, you never let me pay."

"Isn't it customary that the guy should pay?"

"Screw customary traditions. I—"

The woman working at the counter interrupted them, with an amused look on her face. "The total will be $73.19. Have you decided which of you is paying?"

"I will," Puck interrupted Sabrina, gently pushing in front of her and handing the cashier the necessary amount.

Now given up trying to argue, Sabrina noticed the price was off. "Are you sure you scanned both items? I think the priced was supposed to be at least 15 dollars more…" She gave a questioning look to her.

"I know." The lady smiled sweetly at her. "I took a 20 percent discount off of your purchase, because you two have really entertained me this entire time. I appreciate when two people are in truly in love, because it is rare to see such a thing."

Both Sabrina and Puck stared at her in shock. Sabrina stammered, "We-we're not d-dating!" at the same time that Puck choked out, "I-I'm not i-in love wi-with her!"

Again, she grinned at them. "You doubt your feelings now, but in the future, you two will be lucky to have each other."

Wordlessly, they looked at each other, Puck handing the money to the cashier. She took it, and started to wrap up the dress in a bag, so that it would not get wrinkled or ruined. "Thank you for shopping here, hope you found everything your heart desires."

Snapping out of her trance, Sabrina cautiously replied, "Thank you for everything as well."

Seeing as Puck was not moving, Sabrina dragged him by the arm out the store, and to the car, where they drove home in practically silence. The only words muttered were, by Sabrina, "That was strange." Puck only nodded his head in reply, his eyes focused on the road.

She continued talking, not knowing what to do within the awkward silence. "So, I just remembered I have to tell you something nice. Lemme think of a good one…"

"Shouldn't take too long, there's plenty of amazing things about me."

"Ah, there's the Puck we all love and know."  
>"Wait, what was that? Did I just hear Sabrina Grimm confess her undying love for me?"<br>"Oh, shut up. You know what I meant." Sabrina slapped his arm playfully. "So, my little thing that I like about you is that you don't care what anyone else thinks of you, you're always you, and I think that's totally awesome."

Puck looked over at her. "Aw, 'Brina, that's so nice."

She gratefully returned the gesture. "Your turn."

"Hold on, I gotta think of one. There's so many great things about you." A minute later, he had decided. "Okay, I love that when you smile, your eyes light up the entire world." Sabrina grinned. "Like that," He clarified.

Both still had grins on their faces when they pulled into the driveway, then garage. Puck turned off the ignition, and they sat in silence before going into the house.

"Thanks again Puck, it was really nice of you to take me there and wait and help me and –"

He put his hand over her mouth. "No worries, I had fun."

"You worried about what everyone will think?"

"Nah. It's not like we're getting married, we're just going to the Formal, as friends."

"I guess so. Still, the thought of Daphne wanting to do my hair and makeup scares me."

Puck looked in thought for a moment. "You should let her. Even though you don't need the makeup, let yourself free for one night."

"You're right. So you ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be at that hard, at least yet." Puck replied, opening the door as Sabrina opened hers.

"That's what she said."

**A/N: Please review (:**


	9. AN

**IMPORTANT A/N:** **Please Read..**

So, in advance, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it isn't. You probably don't want to listen to or believe any of my excuses for why I haven't updated, and I'm incredibly sorry. I've been so busy with school, sports, and numerous other extra-curricular activities, so on most school nights I get home pretty late. My weekends are consumed with homework and occasionally doing things that are fun. Now to the story- I truthfully was planning on updating Grimm's A Christmas Carol during Winter Break, but it completely escaped my memory. I got about half of it done, and now am trying to finish at least this chapter. I'll try to get it out to you guys as soon as I can hopefully, but who knows how long that will take. As for my other Sister's Grimm FF, Behind the Scenes, I've decided that it will be on hiatus until I decide how to go about finishing it. I've got other, better ideas for the Sisters Grimm FF that seem easier and funner (is that even a word?) to write and read. So once I get going on those, ideas will hopefully come easier and quicker to me. Lastly, my Maximum Ride novel-type story- Please Type Your Answer on the Blank Provided. That story is much easier to write, but my only problem is deciding on who I should do next, or if I should even do anyone else. I haven't read the book "Angel" yet, since I was so very dissapointed with the previous book, "Fang". So I won't be doing anyone from that last book.

Hopefully, I'll have another update on 2 out of the 3 stories within the next month or so. Sorry for the MIA behavior from me.

Thanks!  
>C.15<p> 


	10. Thank You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**I'm not even sure how many people actually read my stories, let alone read this author's note. But if you do either, thank you tremendously. First off, I apologize for seeming like I dropped off the face of the Earth. I have a lot of excuses that none of you probably want to hear, so I won't bother listing them out. They're probably the same reasons that many other people ****have when needing to find the time to update: school and sports. But now, some bad news: I have to be truthful with you guys. Realistically, I probably won't have time to write another chapter until at least June and update then, when I get out of school. The next month for me will be consumed with track and studying day and night for my AP U.S. History AP Exam in May. And then finals the next weeks. Ugh. So anyways, the chapter. I'll admit, this chapter ended up going in a different direction than I initially planned. But I liked how it was turning out as I was writing it, so I kept it. I think it's pretty good. And don't worry, there WILL be more chapters in this fanfiction (when I get around to writing them)! Hopefully you guys like it! I hate to beg, but please review! It's what motivates me to update and actually write this story! **

**If you have more Christmas ideas or activities that you'd want the Grimms to do, let me know! Or if you have any other one-shot ideas!**

Chapter 9: Thank You

Walking in through the garage door, Sabrina noticed the house seemed oddly silent. Glancing at Puck, who just shrugged his shoulders, she continued warily into the household.

"See if you can find anything saying that they went somewhere… I'll check upstairs," Sabrina said to Puck, putting down her purse and taking off her coat. Bounding up the stairs, she peeked in all the rooms, and they remained as empty as before. Only Elvis could be found snoring loudly underneath Granny Relda's bed. "Puck!" Sabrina called, waiting for an answer. She faintly heard a 'yeah' from him. "Found anything yet?" She called out to him. Sabrina could barely interpret what he was saying because of the distance between them, so she sighed and headed downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, she could hear Puck saying to her, "Uncle Jake just texted me. Here," he said, handing her the phone, "I've already read it, you can read it yourself."

Sabrina took Puck's phone and read the text from Uncle Jake herself: "_We went out to finish Christmas Shopping and grab some take-out Squid burgers. Be back around 6:30_." Sabrina looked up at the clock. It was only 5:00.

She sighed, frustrated, and handed back Puck's phone to him.

Puck, noticing Sabrina's new aura of sadness, asked, "What's wrong?" Sabrina glanced up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Responding, she said, "Eh. Just that we're having food from Grumpy's Gump, and I hate it."

Puck frowned. "So what do you eat instead of that when we get food from there?"

Looking shyly away, Sabrina replied, "Nothing."

Shaking his head, Puck hastily scolded her, "That's not good for you, not to be eating. You probably do it all the time," he accused her.

Sabrina didn't reply as she looked down at the ground, trying to avoid Puck's stern gaze. She only assumed that Puck interpreted her silence as a yes. She then heard him leave, presumably off to the kitchen area or family room area for comfort food and television. Sabrina just made her way over to their living room, attempting to find a decent fairytale book she could read without falling asleep. Settling upon one she had never heard of, she sat down on the living room couch, laying on her side. She noticed Puck rummaging around a lot, especially in the kitchen.

After nearly falling asleep from the dreary book, nearly fifteen minutes later, Sabrina resorted to just lying on the couch with her eyes closed. A second later, she heard the shuffling on feet, followed by a faint, "Sabrina? You awake?"

Rubbing the slight sleep out of her eyes, she could make out Puck standing there with a tray in his hand. He sat down next to her, and Sabrina sat up.

Sheepishly and somewhat nervously, Puck uttered, "I made some dinner for you, since you said that you don't like Squid Burgers." He handed over a tray to her, setting it on her lap. On it was an assortment of Sabrina's favorite foods: soup, a piece of bread, an orange, and a tall glass of hot chocolate.

In disbelief, she grinned up at him: "Thank you so much Puck. You don't understand how kind this was of you."

"Don't worry: I understand. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it. I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab some chow because I'm not the biggest fan of squid burgers either." Awkwardly looking at Sabrina for a moment, he got up, and turned to go back to the kitchen. Quickly, he turned back around and gently kissed Sabrina's forehead. Lingering just a second longer, he dared not look into Sabrina's eyes, feared of what her reaction might be. Sabrina's eyes followed his form as he exited the room, and she gently touched her forehead, the place where Puck's lips had just previously been. Subconsciously, she smiled to herself, and looked down at the food he had just made and brought to her.

She nibbled quietly on the food for the next few moments until she heard Puck come back into the room and a '_plop'_ on the seat beside her. They sat there a few minutes longer until they both started to speak at the same time. Looking at each other, they both said, "You first."

Another awkward second later, Puck looked down and said, "You go first," for the second time.

Clearing her throat, Sabrina looked at him. "I just wanted to say thanks again for the food, you really didn't have to. But it was still really kind of you."

"Oh," Puck replied, sounding a little relieved. "It was really no problem." Sabrina noticed that he seemed as if he had expected bigger news than what she had just said. "I pretty much just threw everything that you like from the fridge onto the plate or into the microwave."

Gratefully, Sabrina wrapped a arm around his shoulder and gave him a half-hug. She tried not to think about his arm muscles when her arm came into near contact with them through the thin fabric of his long-sleeved t-shirt.

Silence ensued for a moment longer, and Sabrina spoke up. "Oh, sorry! What were you going to say?"

Puck looked away shamefully. "Nothing important."

Raising her eyebrow, Sabrina nudged him with her shoulder. "You sure? You seemed like you had something important to say."

"Yeah, positive."

"Well, if you want to tell me later, that's fine as well."

Sabrina finished eating her food, and then brought the tray and dishes up to the counter, where she started to wash them. Surprisingly, Puck came over and helped dry them off and put them away in the appropriate spots. Returning a small smile sent in her direction, Sabrina couldn't get over the new, mature person that Puck was becoming. He now gave her compliments, smiled at her, didn't prank her, took a shower at least once a day, and ate his food like a normal person. And this had been happening for a while now, getting better and better since they started aging. As she thought through all of this, Sabrina nearly dropped the dish in shock, managing to grasp it as it nearly touched the base of the sink. Why was he behaving this way? She discreetly peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw Puck reaching up to put away the last plate on the uppermost shelf of the cabinet.

Suddenly speaking and surprising Sabrina, Puck retorted, "You know, all fairies have enhanced senses. Sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing." Sabrina only patiently waited, for she had no idea where Puck was going with this. "Which means that I know that you where just checking me out."

Sabrina gawked at him, at a loss of words for what to say. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him for that long. "I was just thinking and looking off in your general direction!"

Puck winked at her. "It's fine, we're now even for when I was checking you out." Sabrina snickered. "And at least I'm man enough to admit that."

He then slowly walked closer and closer to her from across his place in the kitchen, until they were less than a foot apart from each other. Sabrina held in her breath, unsure of what he was going to do next. He gently took her hands into his and placed on of hers onto his side and the other in his own hand. They then started gently rocking back and forth to the music that Sabrina had just noticed had been playing. She didn't recognize the song, though she knew that it was, of course, some Christmas song. "What song it this?"

He softly whispered to her, "It's one of my favorites: Christmas Lights, by Coldplay."

With each note, they got closer and closer until Sabrina's head was against Puck's chest and they were slowly swaying back and forth with the tune. Faintly, Sabrina could hear Puck leaning down and murmuring the words into her ear

_Those Christmas lights light up the street  
>Down where the sea and city meet<br>May all your troubles soon be gone  
>Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on<em>

Those Christmas lights light up the street  
>Maybe they'll bring her back to me<br>And then all my troubles will be gone  
>Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on<p>

Oh, Christmas lights, light up the street  
>Light up the fireworks in me<br>May all your troubles soon be gone  
>Those Christmas lights keep shinin' on.<p>

Sabrina looked shyly down and the ground from her place on Puck's chest, for she was slightly embarrassed that Puck was singing to her. He gently reached under her chin and pulled her head back up to look at him. He looked to be deep in thought. She could feel the creases of her eyes beginning to form tears, and Puck gently used his thumb to wipe them away. They swayed for a moment longer, She closed her eyes and sighed in utter bliss from the moment. Puck was gently rubbing circles in her back near her lower spine, and gently spoke up, pulling away from her a bit. "Sabrina, we need to talk."

Interrupted from her own thoughts, Sabrina lifted her head up and took a step back. Puck's voice was not, per say, the happiest one out there. It sounded a bit strained, and frankly, another tone that she had never heard coming from Puck. _Nervousness_. Her lips rose into a mischievous smile. "Someone's a little nervous, huh?"

Puck blushed. What was up with him today? "Nuh uh! The Trickster King does not EVER get nervous or scared."

"Yeah, sure. What about last year when we had to catch that stray dragon that Heart set free? You were terrified when that thing came within an inch of killing you."

"You were terrified too!"

"Of course I was, I care about you!"

"How cute, Sabrina cares about Puck now! You love me and can't stand to see me get hurt, just admit it."

"Don't let it get to your head and inflate your eg—" Sabrina paused mid-sentence, getting a sense of déjà vu. Her eyes opened wide, and she thought out loud to Puck, "This is exactly what happened between us when we were twelve."

Puck's face scrunched up as he attempted to remember what had happened. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" She couldn't decide if he was kidding or if he actually didn't remember what had happened between them all those years ago. He shook his head, answering _no_. Sabrina internally groaned, for she would have to relive that moment once again. "It's what you and I were talking about right before you first kissed me?" She gulped and nearly choked when she said 'kissed'.

Puck smiled cheekily. "And you punched me. Ah, good times."

"You're joking, right?" Sabrina forced a grim smile onto her face.

"Eh," Puck shrugged. "The punch didn't feel so great, but it was well worth it."

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply, but what Puck had said hit her like a train a moment later. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that it was worth kissing you to get punched in the gut." Puck was not in the least bit ashamed of himself, and enjoyed seeing Sabrina flustered and confused at his responses. Her eyes just opened wide, and was, again, at a loss for words.

She shook her head in disbelief and turned to walk out of the kitchen before another thought came to her mind. "What was it that you wanted to talk about before?" She hopped up onto the counter and sat on the ledge of it, with her back pressed up against one of the cabinets.

Puck cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, it's about, you know, us."

Scrunching up her eyebrows, Sabrina was lost. "What do you mean?"

Puck sighed. "This is really difficult for me. My whole life, decisions have been made for me. I've never had the choice of what I want to do or who I want to be. I've never had any responsibilities. I've also had boundaries set for me." He paused for a moment, thinking. Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but Puck spoke before she got the chance. "Please just wait and hear me out. Ever since your Granny's taken me under her roof, I've been under even more restrictions: when to bathe, how to behave, etc. But since the moment I met you, when you pushed me into the pond when we were twelve years old, I've had to grow up and make my own decisions and take responsibility for them. No matter how much I complain about growing up, or how hungry I am, or how I have to take a shower every day, I still love my life and who I am now. I love what and who have made me who I am." Sabrina could see where this was going, and she started to get anxious sitting on the counter. Puck grabbed her hands and gently held them still while he bravely continued on with his speech. "Granny, Uncle Jake, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Red, Elvis, and you. You most of all. Sabrina, you're the bane of my existence. I love that you've cared enough about me to remain my best friend, teaching me all of your best qualities. I've learned to love and care for others." Sabrina's face was a deep scarlet now, and she did not dare look up and Puck, scared beyond her wildest dreams. He sighed deeply, "'Brina, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you." Her eyes were fully opened, and she felt a little giddy inside. This was not how she imagined a boy telling her that he loved her. Nonetheless it felt perfect.  
>She must have taken too long to tell him how she felt, because she looked up and saw a crestfallen face upon Puck. Their eyes met, and she noticed Puck's face, specifically his lips, inching closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. Of course, she had kissed him two other times. But those were not in the same circumstances as this one was: Puck had just professed to her his undying love for her. All of the sudden, Sabrina felt Puck's lips come into contact with hers. She knew right away that her feelings reciprocated his, because she could feel the spark and intensity between them at that moment. The kiss was not so much as desperate as their last one, but rather much slower and filled with much more emotion and feeling. After a few minutes, Puck pulled away slowly and looked deep into Sabrina's eyes. "I believe the words that you are searching for are 'thank you'. And don't tell me you don't feel the same way about me after <em>that<em>."

In response, Sabrina merely smiled and him and leaned in for another kiss.

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
>If you haven't done so already, please read my AN at the top of the story!**

**c.15  
><strong>


	11. Come Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from The Sisters Grimm Series

**A/N: Once again, I am apologetic for the EXTREMELY long absence by me from writing this story. This isn't my best work, but I thought I'd try to just get something out there. Here goes.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 10:**

In response, Sabrina merely smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss.

Again, the kiss was slow and steady, years of tension and unsaid feelings bubbling to the surface. Sabrina ran her hands through his hair, feeling each strand, while Puck simultaneously backed her up against the wall and held her there. Once slow, the kiss was now becoming much more eager as the two teen's hormones raged. Sabrina's hands went under Puck's shirt and her nails impatiently ran themselves up and down Puck's abdomen, while Puck hesitantly placed one of his warm hands behind her neck and the other on the bare underside of her back, trailing its way upward until she could slowly feel him undoing the clasp on her bra. Likewise, Sabrina's hands inched down towards his belt, where she fumbled for a bit with the clasp. This continued on for a bit more.

Suddenly, Puck leaped back from Sabrina and held onto the countertop. A confused pout appearing on Sabrina's face, she hesitantly came near him and endearingly put her hand upon his forearm. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Hesitating, Puck gave her a reassuring glance, and replied, "No! That was perfect. Even though I like you, and I mean like you A LOT, I can't do this to you, yet."

Tears started to form in Sabrina's eyes as she called out to him "What do you mean? I like you too!"

"…" Puck looked down. "I know, but I want to take things slow."

Almost starting to laugh, Sabrina stepped forward, reached out and took a hold of Puck's chin, forcing his eyes to come into contact with hers. "You better not have just been joking with me, are you being serious about liking me and what you said to me?"

Puck scrambled closer and took her shoulders and replied, "I'm totally serious! I've felt this way since the day I first saw you! I just mean I want to take things slow relationship wise – I mean, I just told you that I loved you and look at us now…"

Sabrina took a good look at herself. Her hair was knotted beyond belief, her bra was nearly undone under her shirt, and her skirt was a bit higher than per usual. Puck was a similar story: his hair looked as if he had been through a wind tunnel, his shirt's buttons where three-fourths of the way undone, and his belt was hanging on, just barely, which made his pants have a more difficult time hanging onto his slim frame.

Sighing, she got what Puck meant. "I know, and I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I want to take things slow as well. I don't know what got a hold of me then," she murmured, attempting to fix her appearance as Puck did the same to himself.

Caressing the side of her face, and framing her hair back to its normal state, he whispered, "That's okay. This may sound totally cheesy, psychotic, weird, and/or obsessive, but I want my first time, _our_ first time, to be special and not just in some hormone-raged _gotta have you now_ type of way."

She could only smile at him for being so thoughtful, leaning in to give him a hug. They stood there for a minute or so, just enjoying the warmth and company of each other. Suddenly, they heard the garage door squeak its way open, and Red calmly coming into the house. Her mouth gaping, Sabrina and Puck quickly jumped away from one another into opposite ends of the kitchen, pretending to be preoccupied with something other than each other. Daphne, just coming in with Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Briar, and Jake, missed the whole exchange. "We got squid burgers!" Uncle Jake exclaimed, putting them on the countertop. Red, looked frantically and quizzically at Sabrina, who just gave her a _don't tell anyone, I'll tell you later _look. She discreetly nodded and skipped away, to who knows for Puck to come with her, she cautiously stepped into the adjacent room behind the wall, where no one could see or hear them.

"Puck!" She whisper-yelled, "Are we going to tell the family?"

Looking about her with a blank look, he scrunched his eyes. "Tell them what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Tell them about us," she motioned between them.

"Oh. Sorry," he pondered for a moment. "Well, what do you want to do? It is your family, and I don't think they will mind it too much. Granny will be happy for us, but watching our every move, Briar will love it, Mr. Canis will be indifferent, Daphne will be ecstatic, Red will do whatever she deems right to do, and Uncle Jake will probably castrate me in my sleep."

Sabrina snorted in a very unlady-like manner, which Puck probably found disgusting (he didn't). "Uncle Jake wouldn't do that. He'd just be making jokes about getting it on."

Puck's face turned serious. "You may think that, but ever since your dad's been asleep and I've matured, he's been pretty serious regarding you and me, and if we ever hooked up. Along with the sex talk, he also told me that if I ever hurt you in the slightest bit, he'd come and chop my balls off in my sleep." Pausing for a moment, he added, "not that I have any intention to hurt you in any way"

Shaking her head, she responded, "Well, maybe we better keep it a secret then, at least for now. Or for as long as we can handle."

"You've got yourself a deal."

They shook hands, and were about to leave the cramped area when Sabrina pulled him back in. "Wait, the reason I pulled you in here right now was because Red saw us hugging right before we broke apart. What are we going to tell her?"

"Don't worry," Puck retorted, kissing her on the lips quickly and pulling her out, "I've got it covered. I'll just tell her that I was hugging you because I just scored with a girl."

"Some things never change, Puck," Sabrina smirked, referring to his statement about himself. "Besides, she won't even know what that means."

"That's the point. Now you exit the room after I do so it doesn't seem suspicious…"


End file.
